


The Star That Flew Away

by Bakugolover254



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugolover254/pseuds/Bakugolover254
Summary: A teenage rebel names Victoria lives with her cousin kenma due to being kicked out by her own parents. Victoria wants to live life her own way and follow her dreams of being a volleyball player. She's a setter in her highschool. She has a tramatic backstory and she has two people falling for her. How will it end?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter one (the day it all started)

~October 18th~ 

Victoria Pov.  
“VICTORIA THEIR IS SOMEBODY ON THE PHONE FOR YOU” I sighed and put my textbook down on my black desk and walked down the stairs to meet with my red-headed mother “who is it, mother?” She looked me in the eye then up and down at my attire and rolled her eyes ‘wow mother your not supposed to be judging you daughter because she’s wearing baggy clothes’ I internally rolled my eyes “some girl named Sidney” my mother throws the phone into my hands and walks away back into the kitchen to do god knows what i sighed and picked up the phone “hello” a loud voice comes from the other line “Omg Vicky you have to come to this party that Josh is throwing it’s going to be epic” i winched at how loud her voice was a pulled the phone away from my ear but not to much so that I can still hear her “Sidney you should know that I don’t really go to party’s plus I have a exam coming up in the next three days so I probably can’t go” i replied trying to get myself out of this unwanted invitation I could hear my mother walking my way with how hard her slippers are flopping I sighed when I heard Sidney say “oh but come on it could be fun plus you are always couped up in your room on your phone or studying you have to so outside and to get a break one of these days”

I looked up to see my mother right in front of my face she looked at the phone then looked at me she snatched the phone from out of my hands and spoke to Sidney whiles looking at me in the eyes “Sidney darling Victoria will most definitely be at the party when does it start? Around seven okay I will send her over to your house..okay bye have a nice day sweetie..” my mother hung up the phone and looked me in the eyes and told me that I was going to that party weather or not I liked it I sighed and said yes to my mother. I then walked inside of my room and plopped down on my bed and screamed into my pillow then I heard my phone ring I looked at my phone to see that is was my older cousin Kenma I clicked the answer button when I really wanted to click the decline button why you may ask well he is the reason that me and my boyfriend of four years broke up “yes Kozume how may I be at your service” I rolled my eyes when he started to talk “ouch are you still mad at me I did it for your own good tori he’s was no good for you”

I sat up on my bed and looked at my phone in disbelief is he serious right now he’s no good kuroo treated me like a queen and he’s saying he’s no good oh how I want to kill Kenma some times “you're an asshole sometimes you know that right?” He sighed on the other line and laughed a little bit “yeah yeah whatever anyways are you busy today I need help with my math homework and kuroo’s not talking to me so can you help me?” Wow, I wonder why he’s not talking to you “no sorry I can’t my mother is forcing me to go to this party with Sidney so nope I can’t help you bye” “Vic wai-“ I hung up the phone before he can give me one of his sorry excesses. I got out of bed and went to my dresser to take out some clothes for this dumb ass party that I have to go to Sidney nor my mother better not expect me to wear some fucking fancy type of clothes because that shit is not going to happen I walk into my bathroom and took off the old clothes that I was wearing today which was some baggy pants and a oversized t-shirt i striped myself and turned on the shower and set the temperature to hot I love hot showers especially when I was stressed I sighed and looked up at the ceiling then I felt warm salty water come out of eyes ‘great now I’m fucking crying I’m fucking useless I wonder if that’s why kuroo broke up with me not because of Kenma but because of how fucking useless I am’ more tears start to come down my face at the thought of kuroo ‘damn i really loved that man’

once I was done with my crying session I began to wash myself and my hair when i was done with that I got out of the shower and dryed myself with a towel then I went ahead to put on my black lace bra with my matching underwear then I proceeded to put on my sweatshirt and a pair of black leggings I then walked out of the bathroom and put my dirty clothes in the hamper and when to my vanity to do my hair I decided that I just wanted to flat iron my hair then once I was done with that I put on some light makeup so that no one can see the bags under my eyes and the tear stains. It was already six o’clock when my mother knocked on my door to tell me to leave the house to do to Sidney’s I replied with an okay and grabbed my phone wallet and purse when I was walking to the front door to put on my shoes I heard my mother I quickly put on my shoes and ran out the house because if my mother saw me dressed like this she was going to tell me change into something more presentable I ran to Sidney’s house and knocked on her front door when the door opened I saw Sidney’s parents “Victoria hello how are you doing” “ahh hello mrs willow I’ve been doing fine how about you?” She looked at me and smiled god does she have that motherly smile that I never get from my own mother “I’ve been doing good thank you for asking dear are you here for Sidney?” I looked at her and nodded my head “mhm!” “Oh okay dear why won’t you come in and take a seat she will down in just a minute okay?” “Okay that’s fine” she looked at me and asked if I wanted any tea I nodded my head at her 

She the proceeds to walk in to the kitchen to brew up some tea that when I heard Sidney’s bedroom door open Sidney walked down the stairs wearing a black tight fitting dress with matching black heels and her makeup well did “ Vicky!! He- wait what in the world are you wearing you look like your going to the store and not to a party” I looked up at the blonde haired girl and rolled my eyes that’s when mrs willow hands me a cup of green tea “here you go sweetheart and Sidney I see nothing wrong with what Victoria is wearing she looks comfortable and look like she is going to a fucking strip club” mrs willow rolled her eyes at her older daughter Sidney looked at her mom like she had grown two heads and sighed “whatever we have to hurry up the party’s about to start because if we don’t get their in time then they will not be enough drinks for use come one Vicky we’re leaving” Sidney grabbed my arm and tugged me to the front door “Sidney wait how can you walk so fast in those heel and I have to say bye to your mother it’s the right thing to do” Sidney rolled her eyes and continued to drag me I looked at mrs willow and yelled “Goodbye mrs willow it was nice seeing you again!” And waved my hand at her she gave me a small wave and a smile then I was thrown into the passenger side of the car Sidney looked at me and smiled “ready to go and have some fun bestie” I looked at her with a hesitation in my eyes I felt like something bad was going to happen at this party and yet I’m still going oh god how I wished I would of had stayed with mrs willow.


	2. Chapter Two (The fatal accident)

Victoria Pov.

❗️RAPE WARNING (not very detailed)❗️

As me and Sidney were driving towards the party she kept looking at me with a weird smirk and kept on saying that I should’ve worn something more presentable ‘something more presentable we are going to a party and it’s not like it’s a fancy party of anything’ as I was lost in my thoughts her phone suddenly rung before I could look at the caller ID she picked it up and gave me a sideways glance “hello Ushijima what are you calling me for?” Sidney sighed and replied yes to whatever Ushijima had said to her she smiled and hung up the phone she glanced at me and asked “are you ready for this party it’s going to be so fun we are almost arriving so get ready” I hummed and looked at the window to see that we arrived at a house that seems to have not so many people in it I check the time to see that it’s around six fifty-eight when she parked the car i was a little hesitant to get out but then Sidney opened the passenger side door and yanked me out of the car “what the hell Sidney your hurting my arm let me go” I tried to pull my arm from her but she wouldn’t let me go she dragged me into the house and yelled “I’m here now where is all the drinks cause I need one right about now Ushijima come down and meet my bestie” she then proceeds to drag me to what I am assuming is the kitchen when I heard loud foot steps approach me and Sidney “hey Sidney glad you can make it oh and you must be Victoria I heard a lot about you nice to meet you” he gave a warm smile but something about him seems to be off he’s way to nice and he’s holding a party they must be up to something 

I looked at Sidney and then looked back at Ushijima who still had his hand out I looked down at his hand and gave him a handshake “umm yeah hi I’m Victoria..” he was holding my hand for too long so I yanked my hand out of his and went to the other side of the kitchen far away from Sidney and Ushijima I looked at the cups to see that they all had been filled up with liquor. I looked up to see Sidney stare at me “come on let’s go to the living room to chill out while the rest of the guest come” yet again to my dismay she grabs my forearm and yanks me to the living room she let go of my forearm and sat down on the couch I sat right next to her when ushijima sat across from her he was looking at up and down ‘great now I fell like I’m being judged I don’t fell right here I want to go home’s looked at Sidney and tried to tell her that I wanted to go home but when I tried more people was coming in ‘oh god’ I looked at Sidney and pulled on her arm she looked at me with a angry face “Sid I want to go home I don’t feel right here” she rolled her eyes at me and got up to go somewhere else ‘did that blonde haired bitch just roll her fucking eyes at me’ I huffed and rolled my eyes ‘fucking dumb bitch’ that’s when I felt someone sit right beside me I looked to see it was ushijima ‘oh great out of all the other fucking places he had to sit next to me.

’I looked at my phone to see that it was seven twenty “hey want to go outside to get some fresh air you look a like stressed” I looked up at Ushijima and sighed “yeah sure” bad choice Victoria bad fucking choice he grabbed my forearm and dragged me upstairs ‘god what is with people dragging me and yanking me today’ I looked to see that we where upstairs and not in the backyard “umm Ushijima you said outside not upstairs?” He looked at me me and smirked “i now” my eyes widened as I tried to pull my arm from his hand “get off of me I don’t want to be here can I go home Ushijima let me go you fucking asshole!!” He didn’t respond he open a random door and walked inside I tried to pull my arm away but I couldn’t once we go inside he locked the door “come on princess i know you want it” I looked at Ushijima like he went crazy “what the fuck are you doing let me out I want to be in here with you” that’s when a knock at the door and he opened that door and there was that bitch Sidney Willow she smiled at me and handed Ushijima a condom “remember to use a condom Ushijima don’t get her pregnant” she kissed his check and looked at me one last time before locking the door and walked out ‘is she serious that bitch is helping this asshole’ lost in my thoughts I didn’t see ushijima take off his shirt but then he looked at me and smiled and yanked me towards the bed.

I tried to get away from him but it was no use he kept on yanking my leg to say still “let me go!!” He took off my sweatshirt and smirked when he saw my cover breast “nice tits you have don’t mind me I’m just going to take this off is in my way” I tried to kick him but it was no use at this point tears was coming down my eyes “ushijima stop it please leave me alone if you stop now I won’t tell anyone please let me go” I cried harder when he bulled off my bra “no can do princess your way to sexy for me to leave you alone now” my eyes wider when he was starting to take off my legging “USHIJIMA I SAID STOP IT YOU ASSHOLE” he rolled his eyes and took off my leggings and proceeds to smirk “damn how are you still single with this body babes” I looked the other way crying ‘oh god kuroo,Kenma help me please’ I cried harder when I felt his hand near my underwear I tried to pull away but he had me by my hips i didn’t notice that he had took my underwear and his off until I felt something touch my entrance I looked at him and screamed “USHIJIMA STOP DONT PUT IT IN PLEASE STOP” no matter how hard I screamed for him to stop he just didn’t he grabbed my hips and impelled himself in me I screamed and cried harder “damn baby you feel so fucking tight is Sidney sure that your not a virgin”

I moved my head to the other side crying harder and harder and he had his fun with me at this point I just want to disappear from this world I laid their motionless at this point I had no more tears to give to this asshole after about twenty minutes he stop I couldn’t say anything anymore my best friend since I was in middle school gave me to some boy who I don’t even know lost in my thoughts I didn’t hear the door close I noticed that he wasn’t in the room when I looked up I couldn’t I sat in the bed and cried even more ‘I knew I should’ve stayed with mrs willow or stayed home’ I tiredly put on my clothes and walked out of the room I put my hoodie on not wanting to be seen but anyone I ran out of the house to the nearest hospital while I was running I notice that he didn’t use the condom that that bitch gave him. I entered the hospital and when to the front desk “hi how may I help you today” I took off my hoodie and replied “umm yeah I’m here for a rape test” the lady looked at me with a shocked face “right wait here I’ll be back in a minute” as I waited I checked my pocket to make sure I had my phone and wallet and it still in my sweatshirt pocket I looked at my phone and hesitated to call Kenma “excuse me but what is your first and last name?” I looked up and her “Victoria Kozume” “your age”

I bit my bottom lip and replied with “17” she looked at me and nodded her head “you can come with me right this way” I walked with her to a hospital room “here put this on for me please” once I put on the gown she left to go get something I looked at my phone and called Kenma after three rings he picked up “hey Vic ain’t you supposed to be at a party?” I shakily let out it all out to Kenma “Kenma I just got raped” their was a long awaited silence “where are you?” “at the hospital near Sidney’s place” “I’ll be their in two minutes” two minutes his house is about ten minutes away from here I know he’s not going to speed but before I could ask him he hung up and that’s when that lady came in “I’m going to run the text on you okay?” I nodded my head. After she ran the text on me the door burst open and it was Kenma and my aunt and uncle “omg my baby I knew when your mother called me saying that you where going to a party that something was up”my aunt came to the side that I was laying at and touched my face “it was Sidney wasn’t it” I looked and Kenma and hummed a yes that’s when the doctor came in “oh hello you must be the family I have some good news you don’t have any sperm in you but she was in fact raped did you by any chance get the guys face” i hesitate shook my head as a no “oh okay so you can leave tomorrow morning okay” i looked at her and gave her a small smile.


	3. Chapter Three

Victoria Pov.

I sat in the hospital with my phone in my hand debating if I should call kuroo I look to the other side of the bed to see Kenma on his switch playing his video game and my aunt and uncle outside trying to get a hold of my parents I doubt that they will come. Kenma looked at me and said “if your going to call him then do it and stop being such a fucking pussy” he has the audacity to say that shit “well Kenma I wouldn’t be hesitating to call kuroo if I didn’t have you glaring at the back of my fucking head like I fucking committed murder you dip shit” “I don’t know why you bother calling him it’s like free or anything he’s probably in his room fucking some girl right now” Kenma looked me in my eyes then back his switch ‘I’m sorry he said what kuroo would Never do that right especially after two months of breaking up’ I put my phone down on the bed and laid on my side what Kenma just said hurts why would he do that does he still not love me like I love him. I didn’t notice that I fell asleep until I heard kenma’s phone go off I looked to my right to see Kenma no there but his phone is. Without looking at the caller ID I answered the phone and said hello “Tori what are you doing with Kenma’s phone” and that’s when my eyes widened and I looked at the caller ID and it was fucking kuroo.

‘shit shit shit SHIT’ “umm he left his phone on the chair and I don’t know where he is at right now” as I was speaking to kurro I hear the door open and there that dip shit was standing I motion for him to take his phone he took his phone out of my hand “what do you want kuroo” “damn that’s how you talk to your friend anyways are doing anything tomorrow cause if your not we can practice” kenma looked at me then back at the wall “no sorry I’m busy Victoria is getting released from the hospital tomorrow and we have to move her things into my house” I looked at Kenma liked he had grown six heads ‘I know this asshole did not just say that I’m moving in with him and his parents’ “hospital? What the hell is she doing in the hospital” Kenma sighed “it’s non of your business she’s not your girlfriend anymore so don’t worry about her and worry about the girl that you fucking not so long ago bye kuroo” Kenma hung up the phone and took out his switch he didn’t even say anything to to about the fact that I’m supposed to be moving in with him “ so your just going pass by the fact that I’m supposed to be ‘moving in’ with you” I looked at Kenma in disbelief he didn’t even look at me when he was talking “my mother called your mother and told her about what happened and your mother said that she did not want a ‘slut’ in her house so she kicked you out and now your moving in with us” I couldn’t even say anything my own mother doesn’t want me anymore.

it was the next day wand I was getting discarded from the hospital my aunt and uncle didn’t want me to go back to my parents house with them because they didn’t want me to get upset so here I am sitting in my aunt’s living room watching tv I was trying to stay away from Kenma because he said that him and kuroo are going to have a study session. I was flipping through the channel’s when I heard the door ring I waited to see if Kenma was going to answer it but he didn’t so I go up and walked to the door and there in behold is kurro he looked at me and I looked at him I moved aside so that he could come in he should know where kenma’s room is right?. I walked back into the living room and sat right back in the spot that I was in before. A couple of minutes later my aunt and uncle came in “Kenma get your ass out of your room and come help me with Vicky’s stuff” I heard Kenma come out of his room huffing “why can’t she help you?” “first of all boy she can’t help us because the doctor said so and second don't huff at your mother” Kenma went to go and help my uncle while my aunt came into the living room and sat right beside me “how are your holding up pumpkin”

I gave her a gentle smile “I’m doing alright” I began to twiddle with my fingers and looked anywhere but my aunt’s face I fell bad for her that she has to take me in she ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek she got up to go to the kitchen I’m guessing she’s going to cook now. After about two hours the boys were done and by the boys I mean my uncle,Kenma and kuroo I laid in my new room and looked at the ceiling i huffed and went to my desk to finish studying for then exam that I have coming up I heard a knock at my door “hold on!” i got up and answered my door and say kurro standing there he looked at me and gave me a small smile “hi tori can I come in to talk to you?” “umm yeah come in” I moved aside so that he had enough room he sat on my bed and looked at the floor I was sitting on the chair playing with my finger’s “hey look I’m sorry about everything” I looked at him with a questionable face “what do you mean?” He sighed and looked at me “you know with the break up and everything I’m sorry for breaking up with you Victoria but here I have to get going” he handed even a envelope and kissed the top of my head “I love you Victoria” and with that he left my room I couldn’t say anything I was in shock I looked at the envelope and opened it there was a letter with my name on the front I went to put the envelope down but then I saw a tulip in the envelope “tulip’s are my favorite he remembered” I then looked at my bed to see a stuffed teddy bear that he had won for me at a fare when it was our three year anniversary “he still loves me” I laid on the bed with the teddy bear and one of his sweatshirt’s on and cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter four (smut)

~one year later~

its been a year since the incident had happened but we’ve all decided to forget about tho I can’t really tell you that i have completely forgotten about it i was siting in my bed with my phone in my hand and a teddy bear that kuroo had given me in the other my door opened i looked to see who it was and it was Kathy i meet Kathy in the summer she lived a couple of blocks down from where i live. I meet her because she saw me and kenma playing volleyball so she asked if she could join us and well our friend ship when on from there and now we are like best friends I trust Kathy more then i trust i ever trusted Sidney and that says a lot about the relationship me and Sidney had Kathy comes over mostly every day and here mother is fine with it because her mother and my aunt work with with each other “what is it Kathy how may i help you on this lovely day” i looked at her and she was holding a volleyball “v lets go and practice some volleyball because we haven’t practice in for ever” “Kat we practiced a week ago” “yeah and that’s to long plus we have a game coming up soon babes”.

i sighed “okay hold on I’m going to go get dressed” i got up from my bed and went to my closet i looked through the clothes that i had i picked out one of kuroo’s sweatshirt that i still had and that i have no interest in giving back i then found a pair of black leggings i took of the clothes that i had one and put on my new clothes i walked out of the closet and went to get my phone and school ID i looked at the letter that kuroo wrote me a year ago i sighed and walked out my room to see and nervous looking Kathy “kat you okay?” She jumped when she heard my voice “huh? Oh yeah I’m fine come one lets go and get out of here e have to hurry and practice” before she could grab my arm i heard Kenma’s room door open and there and behold kuroo he looked my way and raised a eyebrow “and where do you think your going?” Kathy rolled her eyes “look here kUrOo she doesn’t have to tell you where she is going your not her boyfriend any more so mind you business” my eyes widened i never heard Kathy talk like that before she was always a nice and quite girl “first of i wasn’t talking to you so you mind your business”

kuroo looked at me and raised an eyebrow i rolled my eyes “tell kenma that I’m going to see my boyfriend” “boyfriend” “boyfriend” boyfriend!!” I looked at kenma’s door and then back at Kathy “v you finally moved on from this asshole congratulations” my eyes widened kuroo looked at me like wanted to murder me ‘shit, fuck’ “well goodbye you know where I’m going now love you kenma” i pulled Kathy with me and yanked her down the stairs i ran to the front door and put on my shoes fast once Kathy was done putting on her shoes i grabbed her arm and ran out the house once we was far away from the house i huffed “you never told me that you have a boyfriend” i looked at Kathy and sighed “i don’t ” we walked in a convince store i grabbed a banana milk for me and a strawberry one for Kathy i paid for the drink gave Kathy hers and we walked to the school. Once we got in the school we scanned our ID’s and went to the gym to once we reached the gym we took off our outside shoes and put on our inside shoes.

i helped Kathy put up the volleyball net before we could get to stretch Kathy asked me a question “v do you still have feelings or love kuroo” i stoped tying my shoes and looked up at her “why you ask that for?” She played with her fingers and said “well because you always look like your in love with him and when he’s always in kenma’s room you always make up an excuse to go to kenma’s room to see kuroo or when were at school you always make excuses to go to the boys gym like you need to give kenma his food or something else and when ever he talks to you, you seem to have a blush on your face” i sighed and got up from my position and looked at her in her eyes “I’m sorry if i got you made i juts want to help you get over kuroo but you still seem to love him!!!” Kathy looked down at the floor “I’m not mad kat i- yes i do still love kuroo and I can’t get over him no mater how hard i try he’s always going to be in my mind” “but v you need to go and date other boys you and kuroo are not together anymore there are a lot of boys in this school who want to date you i mean come on look at you look like a goddess your beautiful and if no boy wants to date you because your ugly well then you know that they are lying”

I look at the floor and sighed “that’s the thing kat i don't want any boy in this school I only want kuroo i miss him i miss his touch i miss everything about him” tears started coming out of my eyes i felt Kathy’s warm arms wrap around me “I can’t seem to let him go Kathy” “hey babes is alright what ever you decided to do i will always be here for you okay?” I looked at her and smiled “okay” “OKAY!! Now lets go and play some volleyball”. It’s been two hours since we played some volleyball we was walking home when Kathy had to stop by her house to get some clothes and other things because she decided to to sleep over at my house to help me out i walked inside the house and took off my shoes i sighed and ruffled my hair i walked to my room and opened the door to see kuroo laying on my bed with a book in his hand and he seemed to be reading it he put the book down and looked at me “well look who came back from her ‘boyfriends’ house” i rolled my eyes “you know princess you really shouldn’t have a boyfriend when you thinking of me in such lewd ways“ he holds up my diary he was fucking reading my diary “fuck”

kuroo laughed “oh princess your really should keep your diary locked because if someone saw this and read it what would they think about you” kuroo came closer to me and i moved back i moved back to where at the point I can’t move back anymore because the door was there kuroo put one of his arms on one side of my face while the other when down to the doorknob he was about to lock it until he looked at me “look here baby girl I’m going to give you two options i can stay here in your room and fuck you like you want or I could leave and go right back to kenma’s and we can pretend like this little interaction never happened your choice princess” he took my pale ear in between his teeth I whispered in his ear “do you worst to me daddy” he chuckled and locked the door “you asked for it princess don't go crying on me now” he went downtown to my neck and kissed my sweet spot. "You're really trying it tonight, hm?", he doesn't even give me the opportunity to react to his words, grabbing a fistful of my hair and softly pulling my ear to his lips, the dominance oozing out of every letter that leaves his mouth and another load of wet arousal gushes out of me just like that, 

"I want you on your bed", Kuroo subtly grazes the tip of his finger along your cheek before he presses his thumb against my bottom lip, "naked and with those pretty legs spread, ready to take my cock", I can feel myself falling into complete submission at the strict tone of his voice and I slowly start melting in between his fingers from the heat taking over my body.  "And I want all of that, now, pretty girl, don't make me repeat myself, yeah", I’mquick to respond with an obedient nod and a soft sound of approval, trying so hard not to let another whimper slip away, but the feeling of his strong grip in my hair and his pretty hand on my skin had my mind going completely blank and every ounce of will power slowly start disappearing, "be good for me, come on. " My legs move on their own, my mind way too hazy with all the arousal flooding through my veins and before I can even realize, I find myself in the middle of my room, the firm footsteps of my ex-boyfriend getting louder as he approaches me.

I’ve already gotten rid of all my clothes, including underwear, just as he had ordered me to. I nervously press my thighs together at the sight of my handsome ex-boyfriend shamelessly devouring me with his eyes only and as i sit there, waiting for him to just do something, i feel my arousal slowly leaking out of my clenching core and down the inside of my thigh; the feeling suddenly sending shivers down my spine.  “My pretty girl”, he sighs and unzips his shirt, quickly getting rid of the fabric and never once shifting his gaze from my naked figure. His soft compliment warms my heart in the sweetest way possible and it’s these kind of moments which make me fall in love with Kuroo Tetsurō all over again. My gaze wandering down to his thick length straining againt the fabric of his sweats every now and then, yet no matter how mouthwatering the outline is, I always find myself staring at the black lines adorning the milky skin of his chest.

“Look at you”, he sighs and looks into my eyes as he casually pushes two of his fingers into his mouth, “you’re so cute yet so pathetic; waiting to be fucked like the good little whore that you are, hm, pretty girl?”, Kuroo whispers into my ear and dragging his spit covered digits through my drenched folds and easily making me arch my back at the feeling of his touch and the lewdness of his words.  “You’re fucking  dripping”, he scoffs, his pinky finger grazing the wet skin of my inner thigh, “but from what exactly, hm? I haven’t even done anything, yet you’re over here making a mess like some cockhungry slut”, the degradation sounds like music to my ears, the calmness of his voice and in combination it easily send chills down my skin and i quickly pull my bottom lip between my teeth to stop myself from moaning. “Who made you this wet, baby?”, Kuroo pulls one of my perked nipples in between his fingers, eliciting the cutest hiss from you before he makes you come closer and presses his lips against the skin of my neck. I find myself subconsciously acknowledging his words, yet my whole attention is on his long digits teasingly grazing my neediest spots.

And then, out of nowhere, the sound of a slap interrupts the silence, followed by a sharp jolt of pain rushing through my body and casually mixing with the arousal; the delicious yet so dangerous mixture of pleasure and pain making me go lightheaded as i press my thighs together; caging Kuroo’s hand in betwen my legs and automatically burying my face in the crook of his neck.  “You’re playing with my patience,princess”, Kuroo hisses and suddenly presses his thumb against my needy clit in the most perfect way possible, showing me again how good he knows my body, “if I have to repeat myself again, I’m going to tie you up and fuck my fist instead of your pretty cunt and you won’t get anything, so you better go ahead and answer my God danm question”, he continues and i let out a breathy yes, digging my nails into the skin of his wrist as i try to gather my thoughts and form a proper sentence. “You, Tetsu”, i gulp harshly, “you’re the only one who can make me this wet, b-because it’s yours, and yours only”, just when i feel like cringing at my desperate attempt at dirty talk, Kuroo grunts into your ear and pulls me closer, rubbing circled into my needy clit. 

“What’s mine, baby? Come on, use your big girl words for me, hm?”, a wave of fresh heat breaks down onto me at his request, just the thought of such lewd words coming from me has me throwing myhead back and let out a loud whine.  “My pussy, Tetsu”, my voice barely a whisper when i finally get yourself to respond, “my pussy is yours.” Kuroo lets out soft hum of approval, pulling his fingers away from my clit and slowly pushing his hand a little bit further down, circling my drenched entrance with his wet digits before he inserts one of them into my hot core.  “Oh-  fuck”, i hiss, the sudden penetration knocking the breath out of my lungs just like that and with a whine i bury my face into his naked chest, desperately trying to hide my intense reactions eve though it’s my ex-boyfriend, the only person who knows me like the back of his hand, touching me. Tetsurō lets out a soft chuckle and starts pulling his fingers out of me again, enjoying the feeling of my walls clamp down around his digit like a vice. 

“You’re so worked up, kitten”, he smirks, letting his hand graze over my sensitive nipples before he gropes the flesh of my breast, making me clench my walls and buck my hips up in hopes of receiving the stimulation i crave oh so baldy, “I bet you’re getting off to the thought of someone else wanting to fuck your sweet little cunt, huh?”. Kuroo suddenly pulls his fingers all the way out, yet doesn’t give me the opportunity to feel empty as he plunges two of is long digits into my sensitive hole to the knuckle before he curls them inside of me and hits my sweet spot just like that. A loud moan falls past my lips at the sudden rush of pleasure wavering through your body, pushing me towards my high with a headspinning pace.  However, i still manage to shake my head in response to his accusation, the thought of my ex-boyfriend thinking someone else had the same effect on me as him making me genuinely upset to the point where not even my lust filled haze is enough to distract me.

“D-Don’t want anybody but you, Tetsu”, i whisper against his neck, suddenly craving the feeling of his plump lips on me as i place a row of open mouthed kisses on his senstive skin, “no one can fuck me like you, only you can make me feel like this”, i add, my hips sloppily moving against the skillful flicks of Kuroo’s wrist as he continues to finger fuck me. “Good girl”, Kuroo places his hand around my throat and tilts my head to the side, his lips grazing mine oh so softly before he pulls the soft flesh between his teeth, “you’re always such a good girl for me, it makes me forgot that you’re actually nothing but a cockhungry slut”, i take a deep, shaky breath and gup harshly at the way his dirty words make me clench around his fingers.  “Tetsurō, please”, i moan and push my tongue into his mouth in a desperate attempt to get him to kiss me, “I want to cum around your cock, not your fingers”, my voice is beyond recognition at this point, 

the heavy taste of my upcoming high on my tongue making it incredibly difficult for me to keep it together and as i hope to finally get what I’ve asked for, Kuroo presses his thumb against my clit and starts applying just the right amount of pressure on the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Aw”, Kuroo smiles, pushing the few strands of hair out of my face before he looks into my eyes, “my sweet little whore thinks she can ask for my cock like that”, he calmly adds, casually ignoring the way my eyes roll into the back of my head when the tips of his fingers hit my sweet spot with every harsh thrust.  I gulp harshly, my whole body finding it‘s way into the sweetest pre-orgasm trance as he continues to fuck me with his fingers, yet despite the heavy taste of my high slowly starting to coat the entirety of my tongue, the frustration of not being filled to the brim is still more than just present in the back of my head. Kuroo manages to make me lay down, his fingers never stopping their movements as he pushes his sweats down and spreads my legs even further; my mind not quite processing what he‘s doing as i push my face into my pillow to muffle my embarrassing, high pitched moans. 

“Look at me, kitten”, Kuroo demands, the current heat of his body making me gulp harshly; knowing very well that he is now, also completely nude.  However, not wanting to annoy him even more, i lazily roll your head to the side again, not even bothering to look into his eyes as my gaze drops to his thick length. My mouth instantly starts watering; the sight of his pretty cock driving me crazy because not only does Kuroo have an unusually aesthetically pleasing dick, he was also blessed with an impressive size, in girth as well as in length. Long story short, Kuroo‘s dick is basically perfect. And the best thing about it is the fact that he definitely knows how to use it. The memory of feeling his heavy tip on my tongue and the entirety of his length down my throat makes me moan out loud and clench around his fingers yet again. “Don‘t worry, kitten”, Kuroo quickly pulls me out of my haze,  “I‘m going to cum in that pretty mouth of yours tonight; gonna cum all over your tits and fill you up to the brim so I can show everyone who the fuck this cunt belongs to.”

And with every single one of his words, Kuroo plunges his fingers deeper inside of my overly sensitive core and as soon as those dirty words fall past his lips, my orgasm finally hits me. It comes crashing down on me in several waves, the pleasure rattling through every muscle in my body and suffocating me with the intensity. Loud moans, desperate gasps for air and breathless whimpers are the only thing filling my room for a solid minute as my body tries to handle the heaviness of my orgasm.  Yet while I’m busy stopping myself from shedding actual tears as the aftermaths of my orgasm rush through me, Kuroo is quick to pull his fingers out of my clenching sex and line himself up with my entrance instead. He softly nudges my nose with his, swallowing my little noises as he goes in for a sloppy kiss and intertwines his fingers with mine to have better control. And then, after what feels like an eternity, Kuroo slowly pushes his tip inside of me, making sure to take it easy, not only because he‘s very well aware of his size compared to mine,

but also because of the way i was still regaining my composure from my previous orgasm. He stretched me out in the best way possible; dragging the thick tip of his cock along my walls as he pushes himself further into me, his eyes never once leaving my face as he holds his breath and watches my beautiful features contort in pleasure.  It doesn‘t take him long to bottom out, yet we both need a couple of moments to get used to the familiar feeling. Kuroo buries his face in the crook of my neck, deep grunts and strained moans filling my ear as he tries his very best to not just fuck me like that; the fear of hurting me or making me me feel uncomfortable the only thing that keeps him sane. No matter how many times the two of us used to fuck, the stretch always stays the same and at this point he should be used to by now, yet every single tome Kuroo can‘t help but let his eyes roll into the back of his head at the feeling of my tight walls gripping his pulsing length like a vice. 

And at the same time, the despair inside my chest starts blossoming up again. To feel him so deep inside of me, yet not receiving any form of stimulation has tears of frustration pricking at the corners of my eyes and i can‘t help but whimper his name.  “P-Please, Tetsurō”, i sob, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him even closer, eliciting the sweetest sound from my messy haired ex-boyfriend, “fuck me”, i gulp harshly as he slowly pulls away from me, his dark eyes finding mine and making sure he stays the center of my attention, “I want you to remind me that this cunt was made for you and keep your promise of making me not want to fuck anyone else but you.” I just know him too well; of course I’m going to use his unhealthy competitiveness to spur him on and just as i expected, his lips stretch into a cocky grin. “You want me to fuck you, angel face?”, he scoffs and sits himself up, his eyes roaming the sight of my bear chest and my pink nipples complimenting my skin tone in the most beautiful way possible, “alright then.”

And  oh, boy does he fuck me.

Kuroo‘s thrusts are harsh, making sure to hit my sensitive spots repeatedly and leaving me gasping for air with every single movement of his hips. His fingers are firmly dug into the sensitive skin of my thighs, keeping them apart to get the best angle possible as he recklessly fucks me into oblivion. I feel your whole body slowly going numb from all the pleasure as a thick veil of tears starts covering my sight. The rapid sound of skin slapping against skin mixes with my high picthed moans and Kuroo‘s deep, breathless grunts. You barely manage to keep my eyes open, the urge to watch my ex-boyfriend getting lost in my shared pleasure keeping memotivated to not bury your face into the pillow again. Kuroo always looked pretty to me; the combination of his almond shaped, dark and incredibly expressive eyes, those plump, rosy lips and defined cheekbones giving his features a different type of uniqueness. 

However, for me, this one particular sight never failed to leave me breathless. Messy hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, a deep red blush covering the apples of his cheeks as well as the tip of his pretty nose and his lips all swollen and beautifully pink from his constant biting. And as i watch his beautiful features contort in pleasure, i feel myself slowly approaching my orgasm; the knot in the pit of my stomach tightening as his thrusts become less controlled. While I’m busy staring at him, Kuroo can‘t help but fixate his gaze on the spot where our bodies are connected; the sight of his drenched cock disappearing in my tight core never failing to leave him lightheaded.  The soft, moaned sob falling past my lips manage to pull his attention back to my face, the sight making his hips stutter and his cock twitch inside of me because nothing could ever prepare him for the beautiful sight of my swollen bottom lip between my teeth, tear stained cheeks and furrowed brows. 

And when my eyes meet his hungry gaze, Kuroo gulps harshly, not even missing a beat as he gathers the spit inside his mouth as he pulls his cock out of me only half way and then casually puckers his lips before he lets it drop right onto my swollen flesh; the new yet so familiar sensation sending another hot jolt of arousal rush through my blood. “Are you close, baby?”, Kuroo whispers as he comes down to push his lips against mine again, easily swallowing all of my little moans as he starts fucking into me again.  I nod, knowing if i open my mouth to speak, myvoice wss going to be nothing but a pathetic whisper from all the moaning that has managed to strain my throat.  “Come on then, I want you to cum for me”, he whispers against my parted lips, one of his hands moving between my bodies before he presses two of his fingers against my throbbing clit; finally giving it the very much-needed attention. I throw my head back into the pillow with a loud moan of his name, subconsciously placing my hand on his neck,

eventually wrapping my fingers around his throat as the arousal takes over the last few bits of my mind. “Cum, now”, and with those two little words, i stumble over the edge head first.  I don‘t notice the way my grip aroud his throat has tightened as the waves of delicious pleasure rolled over me, leaving me a shaking and whimpering mess. Kuroo fucks me through my intense high yet again, making sure he pulls out everything out of it and enjoying the constant convulsions around his throbbing cock. “No more, Tetsurō-”, i whisper breathlessly as the overstimulation sends little jolts of pain over my spine, eliciting sweet moans from me. “One more”, he whispers into my mouth, pulling my tongue in between his lips and harshly sucking at the muscle as he looks at me, “you got one more for me, baby, I just know it.”  He continues drawing harsh little circles into my now overly sensitive clit, his thrusts a lot deeper and less harsh than just a couple of seconds ago, yet still managing to leave me a moaning mess.

It doesn‘t take longer than a minute for my walls to start convulskng around him again, my third orgasm of the night coming way too quick, but hitting just as hard and intense as the first two. And fortunately, my ex-boyfriend has already pulled himself out of me by the time i finally get myself to close my mouth again, the drool slowly dripping down my jawline and down my neck making me cringe slightly. As soon as Kuroo throws his leg over my thigh, i know what‘s going to happen next and despite the sudden exhaustion and heaviness of my post-orgasm state taking over me, the anticipation quickly overshadows both.  “Open up, baby”, he groans, caging my body in between his legs as he positions himself above my chest, the wet tip of his cock grazing your bottom lip almost casually. My mouth falls open, tongue darting out and glossy eyes looking up at him like it‘s something i practice every day as i calmly wait for him to keep going.

Kuroo smiles, the blush on his cheeks darkening as he, yet again, puckers his lips and bends down slightly before he eventually lets a thick drop of his spit fall right onto my tongue. I whimper at the feeling of his saliva on my muscle, his taste almost intoxicating me. With a soft exhale, i wrap my fingers around his cock, using my own juices as lubricant and starting to jerk him off.  Kuroo cums on my spit covered tongue with three thick spirts of his creamy cum and a loud moan of my name. And at the sight of me swallowing the mixture just like that, he spurts the little aftermaths of his orgasm on my chest. He falls into the empty spot next to me and quickly pulls my body into his arms, pushing his hand into my hair to massage my scalp and caress the skin of my thighs as he gives us both the time to process everything.

its been an hour since i had sex with kuroo we both layed in bed for 10 minutes enjoying each other’s presence then we took a shower together we did have a talk after we finished our shower and now here i am trying to get the smell of sex out fo the room before Kathy comes that’s when i heard my room door open i looked and i saw Kathy “what are you doing and why does it smell like so much air freshener in here?” I looked at her and gave her a nervous smile “um well it didn’t smell so good in here so I decided to put some air freshener” i nervous chuckled “you fucked kuroo dint you?” I looked her her shocked “do expect me to sleep on your bed because i know for damn sure you didn’t funk on the floor” “okay....”


	5. Chapter 5

~one week later~

Victoria’s Pov-

It’s been a week since the me and kuroo fucked we rarely talk I also believe that kenma knows but he just decided not to say anything about it “ouch” I looked up at my coach “less spacing out and more practicing” “sorry coach!” “Yeah your gonna be” I was four minutes into a one on one match when the coach called me “yes coach” “Kenma wants you he says that he has something to talk to you about” he’s in the boy’s gym hurry up and go talk to him I have a important announcement to make when you come back” “yes coach” as I was walking out Kathy ran up to me “hey v where are you going?” I turned around and faced Kathy “huh? Oh kenma said that he has something to ask me, but I bet its has to do something with his switch knowing him” 

“I bet you 5000 yen what he’s probably going to ask you about has to do something with volleyball or you and kuroo” I looked at her and smirked “alright may the best bet win” “Kathy get over here I need you to take Victoria’s place while she’s going to talk to kenma” “yes coach, by v hope you Have my money ready by the time you come back” I laughed and walked out of the girls gym to the boy’s to see what my annoying cousin wants, as I was arriving to the boy’s gym I could hear the sound of their sneakers squeaking agains the floor. I opened the doors and everyone looked at me “hello I’m looking for kenma?” Somebody ran up to me and looked down at me “who are you ? What are you doing here? Are you on the girls volleyball team? Your very pretty are you kenma’s girlfriend by any chance?” 

Holy hell does this boy have a lot of questions in his brain I looked him up and down he had to be a good 6’2-6’4 he had dark greyish hair fairly skinny but he looks cute most likely a first year because I have not seen him around last year “lev who are you talking to?” I peeked behind lev to see the source of the voice was another boy who had pinkish orange hair “huh? Oh this girl is looking for kenma and might I add she is really pretty” I blushed when he called me pretty the other boy looked to where I was I waved my hand a little bit “holy hell if she is kenma’s girlfriend she is really pretty” “who’s my girlfriend?” I looked to see Kenma was standing right next to the boy with his switch in his hand ‘fuck Kathy might actually win this bet’ 

kenma looked at me and put his switch down “tori your finally here I was waiting for you” “alright what do you want from me kenma” “oh do I here vicky’s voice?” I look to see Kuroo looking at me with a smirk on his face “Kuroo leave tori alone I doubt she wants to be bothered by you right now maybe try later in the night time” I looked at Ken and rolled my eyes ‘asshole’ “move lev” kenma pushed lev to the side “wait kenma is she your girlfriend?” “No she’s not my girlfriend” lev tilted his head to the side “then who is she?” I giggled and looked at the boy named lev “HI my name is Victoria Kozume I’m kenma’s cousin’s” I bowed my head to lev and smiled “oh wow your really pretty, hey kenma your cousin is pretty is she single by any chance?” 

Kenma looked at lev then at Kuroo and nodded his head “yeah she’s single” I looked at kenma and blinked ‘I know he see’s Kuroo giving him the death stare and he says that bullshit’ “HEY tori how have you been I haven’t see you in a week” lev looked at kuroo “wait kuroo how do you know her?” Kuroo looked at lev and laughed “she’s kenma’s cousin and I knew kenma since we where kids so of course I know her” “not to mention you also fuc-“ before kenma could finish his sentence Kuroo had his hand on his mouth in order to shut him up “Kuroo take you hand off of kenma’s mouth I need to ask him why he called me here” kuroo sighed and took his hand off of his mouth once he took his hand off his mouth kenma glared at kuroo “right I called you here because my coach wants you to come with us to training camp next week because you don’t have volleyball practice next week, also you can’t say no because nobody is staying home and I don’t trust you home by your self”

I rolled my eyes ‘damn if I continue to roll my eyes they might actually get stuck in the back of my head’ “okay but I’m not going if Kathy can’t come with me” “whatever you can bring your tail with you” he rolled his eyes and put his attention back into his game “she not my fucking tail she’s my best friend you asshole” I huffed and walked out the gym “bye boys have a great practice. Kenma I hope you go to hell and stay there”I walked back to the girls gym just to get hit with a volleyball “ouch what was that for” I looked to see m y coach was standing in front of me “your one minute late miss kozume” “sorry kenma was talking his sweet time telling me what he needed to tell me it wont happen again coach” I bowed 

“it better not, now go and sit down I have an important announcement to say” I sat down right next to Kathy and she looked at me I sighed “so what did he ask you for tori?” ‘He asked me to tell me that we are going to a training camp” “I will gladly take my money now mis kozume” she held out her hands I took out my wallet from my bag that Kathy placed right next to her “here take your 5000 yen, you better use that wisely” “oh trust me I will do you know how many strawberry milk’s I could by with this money?” I rolled my eyes this woman is obsessed with strawberry milk. “Alright everyone I have an important announcement to make”

~The Day Of Training Camp~

I’m going to kill Kenma he woke me up at 5 o’clock in the fucking morning I sat on my bed with my phone in my hand and my bag right next to me when I heard my room door open and standing there fighting was Kathy and kuroo “move it you overgrown rooster head she’s my best friend I have the rights to say good morning to here first” she pushed kuroo’s face and tried to push him out of the door way “who died and gave you the right’s to cal your self her best friend I’m her EX-boyfriend I deserve to go in first and say good morning to here” he pushed Kathy trying to get here out of his way “yeah you don’t hear yourself EX your not her boyfriend anymore so give up plus she said that I was her best friend so move it with your disgusting bed head” 

I put my phone down on to my bed and had my chin resting on my palm when I saw kenma with his switch he squeezed in between kuroo and Kathy and walked towards me “good morning Vicky” both Kathy and kuroo looked at kenma then back at the door “how the hell did you get in here” “what do you mean how did I get in here, I got in here like any NORMAL human being” Kenma looked at Kuroo and Kathy and then back at his switch “are you guys done fighting because we have to get to the school in order to be on the bus by 6 o’clock” “and what does that have to do with us?” I looked at the clock on my phone and sighed “its 5:48” “OH SHIT” Kuroo grabbed my hand and Kathy grabbed kenma’s “what is with people yanking or pulling me and Kenma” “you guys are light that’s why” I looked at Kathy and rolled my eyes “whatever”.

We arrived at school just in time to get on the bus and I had to sit next to fucking kuroo for the whole ride ‘fuck does god hate me or something’ once we got off the bus were we where greeted with fukurodani team I saw bokuto look for someone and when he didn’t see them his hair flattened “BOKUTO!!!” He looked up to be meted with a hug from Kathy his eyes lit up in excitement “KATHY!!” Bokuto picked Kathy up and twirled her around “I missed you kat how have you been? Are v and Kenma treating you right? You don’t have a boyfriend right? Are you hurt from your trip here because if you are I won’t hesitate to give Kenma and v a piece of my min-“ “bo I’m fine don’t worry about me Kenma and tori have been treating me just fine bo and no I do not have a boyfriend” 

Kathy laughed at her older brother’s worry for her “I just wanted to make sure that you where safe that’s all” and there goes bokuto’s emo mode bokuto looked at me and smiled “TORI!! Thank you for taking care of my sister for me” I laughed at the big baby in front of me “wait are you laughing at me?” His hair flattened once again and I started to panic “wait bo no I wasn’t laughing at you at all I was laughing at..KUROO” kuroo looked at me and raised and eyebrow “oh really! Then okay!” I let out a deep breath that I didn’t know I was holding in “alright lets go and meet the other teams HEY HEY HEY!” I looked at Kathy and walked towards her “Kathy I’m going to be one hundred percent honest with you if I still wasn’t in love with kuroo I would of had totally dated your brother” 

she looked at me like I was crazy that’s when I heard something break I look back and I see kuroo had broken something that was in his hand’s “kuroo are you okay?” He just pushed pass me and walked in front ‘god what’s his fucking problem’ I rolled my eyes and kept on walking with Kathy “I mean I would have no problem with it but kuroo is a little possessive so I don’t thank that would’ve had happened” she then shrugged her shoulders and kept on walking ‘I mean come on I’m not the only one who thinks he cute.. am I?’ 

Once we got to the gym were we where going to train I saw so many unfamiliar faces everyone stop what they where doing when they say us walk into the gym I looked on the other side of the gym to see two faces that I wished I would of had never seen in my life again Ushijima and Sidney willow’s ‘fucking great can this day get any worse’ yes it can because Sidney is now walking up to me ‘get away from me you back stabbing bitch’ “TORI!! How could you leave a pretty girl like me at a party by myself do you know what could of had happened to me I could of had gotten kidnapped or worse RAPED your supposed to be my best friend!” ‘ I know this bitch did not just say she could of had gotten raped oh I’m going to kill her’ I glared at Sidney “were not best friends anymore willow’s” I looked down at here and stared her in the eyes 

“what do you mean where not best friends anymore TORI!” “I said what I said so please getout of my face” “ugh you shellfish bitch I hope get raped again!” I stoped in my tracks and looked at her I was going to say something when Kathy came up to Sidney looked her dead in the eyes and tackled her down on to the floor I looked up to see that everyone had left the gym except for three people one of them had crazy red hair and big eyes the other two where oikawa and ushijima I looked back to see that Kathy was choking Sidney so hard that she was turning blue “lev! Get Kathy off of her she’s going to kill her!” Lev pulled Kathy off of Sidney “let go of me let me kill that bitch” “Kathy stop it she’s a waste of you time” when I looked back is ushijima in front of me he bend down to my height I tried to back away but he pulled my arm and whispered into my ear 

“how about finish what we started a year ago how does that sound baby?” “Let go of me you disgusting bastard!” My screaming caught the attention of both kenma and kuroo in a blink of and eyes kuroo and kenma was right next to me “hey asshole she said to let her go did your mother not teach you any manner’s let go of her” Kuroo pulled my arm away from ushijima, he tried to take my arm back but Kuroo gave me to Kenma and Kuroo stepped in front of me “do you not fucking listen or do you have a small ass brain” ushijima tried to punch Kuroo but kuroo’s reflexes are fast Kuroo punched ushijima before ushijima could punch him, he fell on the floor with a bruised and bloody nose Kuroo gave a death glare at ushijima “look here you asshole you lay a finger on her again and I won’t hesitate to fucking rip them off don’t test me” kuroo gave him one last glare before looking at Sidney 

“and if you go any were near Victoria Kathy will gladly make sure that you never see the sun agin now get your ugly ass off the floor and move” “but kuroo baby are you going to ignore the fact that we had a thing huh baby” Sidney winked at kuroo and laughed ‘had a thing? Wait did Sidney and Kuroo have sex together’ I looked back and forth between kuroo and Sidney but before I could open my mouth Kathy kicked Sidney in the head “shut the fuck up you whore of a snake” Kathy looked back at me had smiled “come on v let g put our stuff down and paint our nails” I couldn’t refuse because she dragged me off before I could say anything and right behind us was the rest of the group ‘god its going to be a long week FUCK!’


	6. Chapter Six (Satori Tendo)

~The next day~

Kathy’s Pov.

After yesterday’s little mishap me and tori pained our nails to calm our selves down that had her calm until she had flashbacks and then had a panic attack right after that i had to call Kenma because he is they only one that can calm her down during these i was spacing out when i heard my name being called “kathy!” I looked up and it was tori standing in front of me with a volleyball in her hand “come on i wanna have a one on one match with you until the boys wake up and start practicing” “yeah sure hold on let me change it of my pyjamas and ill be in the gym” tori nodded her head and left the room. Once i was done changing i went to the vending machine to get a strawberry milk i put the coin in and pressed the numbers that corespondent’s with the drink that i was getting.

once it went through my drink was at the bottom of the vending machine i picked up my drink and turned around but to my surprise their was someone behind me “sorry was i in your way?” He looked at me and hummed and walked around me to the vending machine he turned around because he must of had felt me staring at him “do you need something?” He had black hair and beautiful blue eyes “umm no sorry if i was staring for to long” I hurried and went to the gym. god my face felt like it was burning ‘he was cute i wonder what school he goes to?’ I walked into the gym to see tori on one of the benches with her phone in her hand and her chin on the volleyball “v come on lets play” 

I waved my hand towards her she looked up and put her phone down and walked towards the net “do you want to serve or you want me to serve?” She tilted her head ‘oh my god she look so adorable fuck okay no dont think about those things kathy she your best friend dont ruin this relationship you have with her’ “umm if want to serve it its fine” “all right head up”.We practice for about an hour and that’s when the boys started coming in victoria had thrown the ball to kuroo and her eyes lingered on him for a good minute ‘right i forgot that she is still in love with him’ does it hurt seeing the person you love in love with someone who is not you, yes it does. Do you want to keep the fact that you love her to yourself so that you wont ruin your relationship yes. 

~Victoria’s Pov~

I sat down next to kathy and looked at her “hey you alright?” She looked at me and nodded her head she was biting her lip “I’m going to go and take a shower then go to sleep” she quickly walked away from me ‘wait did i do something wrong to make her upset?’ “Whoa what is a pretty girl like you siting all by your self doing here” i looked up to see that it was the same guy that was in the gym yesterday he had red hair and red eyes “I’m sorry who are you?” I looked up at the man he looked like he needed some sleep “I’m Satori tendō and you are?” “Huh oh sorry I’m Kozume Victoria” “well Vika and hopeful someday you will become Victoria Tendō” he winked at me i looked away and blushed “so what do you say about that sweetheart” 

i looked at him in the eyes and smirked “yeah sure if you can keep the end of your bargain up” “so how about lunch when I finish practice” my eyes widen was he serious? “Yeah sure that sound fine” “cat cafè?” I nodded my head “alright see you their future wife” he ran off to play and i just sat their staring at the ground “what was he doing over here” i looked up to see it was lev with kenma and kuroo right beside him “i just got proposed ” kenma looked at me like i had grown two head “did you just say you got proposed?” I looked up at him and nodded my head “Satori Tendō he going to be my husband and i have lunch with him this afternoon” kenma looked at me and looked at kuroo and then to Tendō and he laughed “have fun.” 

I sat in the bathroom looking at myself I’m seriously going out to lunch with a guy that i just meet ‘Kozume Victoria you are the most dumbest person i have ever meet in my life’ there was a knock at the door “tori their is someone waiting for you” ‘oh shit tendō’ i walked out of the bathroom and smiled at kathy see looked at me with a weird face “first who is he and second where the hell are you going” “his name is tendō he’s going to be my “future husband” and we are going to a cat cafe” i smiled at her and rushed out of the door “hello their my wife may we go no-“ “where the hell are you going Vicky?” I turned around and low and behold kuroo was standing by the door frame with his arms across his chest “I’m going out with my husband to a act cafe tell kenma i will be back by four” 

i smiled and took tendō’s arm and walked away from kuroo “who was that?” I looked at him and sighed “he’s my ex boyfriend and my cousin’s best friend” he raised his eyebrow “ahh so he’s that type of ex” i looked at him and nodded my head “sadly so” he hummed and we kept walking. We walked into the cafe and was greeted by a girl who was wearing cat ears and a maid outfit “HI! Welcome to the cat cafe how may we serve you today?” “table for two” she picked up two menus and looked at us “right this way” she sat us at a table “you can just press that button right over there and a waiter or waitress will serve you” she smiled and walked away “so vika you play volleyball?” “Yeah i play for the girls team at Nekoma” 

he looked at me and raised his eyebrow “so your cousin is that pudding looking hair guy?” I looked at tendō and laughed “I’m guess your taking about kenma yes he is my cousin” tendō smiled at me “you have a very pretty laugh” i looked at him and blushed “no one has ever told me that before” “well I’m glad to be the first” he winked at me my face felt hot all of a sudden ‘oh god he’s cute’ “should we order?” “Yeah”. It’s been two hours since we have been on this “date” and i can say that tendō is very cute and he flirts a lot “come on lets go” “wait what about the bill?” He looked back at me and smiled “don’t worry i payed for it a husband can’t let his wife pay for a big bill like that, plus what type of husband would i be if I didn’t pay for lunch on our date” 

he gave me a smile ‘did he just say that this was a date oh my god don’t freak out v don’t freak out’ i calmed my self down by breathing in and out a couple of time’s “hey wifey give me your phone” “wait for what?” “What do you mean for what I need to have my wife’s phone number in my phone?” I blushed and looked away “yeah what ever here” i handed my phone to him “thank you my love” he leaned down to me and i looked him in the eyes “i love your eyes their a beautiful colour of blue” he smirked and i moved my head to the side, when i did that he place a firm kiss on my cheek. Once we got back to the training camp my face looked like a tomato “see you later wifey” he winked at me and walked away. I walked into the room that i was staying in with kathy and plopped my self onto my futon and screamed inside of the pillow “fuck i hate you so much Satori Tendō!!”. The door open and kathy was about to walk in until she heard victoria yell “well looked like I’m going on another run” kathy was about to walk out the door “Kathy Isabella Kotaro get your ass back inside this room i have to tell you about my date with tendo” “fuck!”


	7. Chapter Seven (The talk ~Smut~)

~Tendo pov~  
I walked into the room that my team was staying in to find ushijima and Sidney siting down waiting for me “so how did your ‘date’ go with Victoria?” I sighed and sat down “it when fine but she didn’t tell me anything very explicit about her life but what I do know is that she has a very overprotective EX-boyfriend I believe his name is kuroo right?” Sidney’s head popped up “oh yeah she dated kuroo for about three years and then her cousin broke them up because I lied to him that he was cheating on victoria and only dating her for her body” I looked up from my phone back at sidney “why did you say that to him?” She rolled her eyes at me “why do you care, when your dating my little sister?” I shrugged my shoulders “I don’t I’m just curious as to why you lied to kenma” she smiled at me and then laughed 

“well duh I wanted to date kuroo and Victoria was in the way so I just hade to get her out of the picture and I did so but he still’s loves her so the main reason why we dared you to date victoria was because I wanted to date kuroo and also so that we can see Veronica mad” she played with her phone that was laying in her lap ‘fuck right I forgot that the only reason that I went on a ‘date’ with victoria was to get my girlfriend to mad’ I sighed and looked out the window “also I believe that Veronica is here because she is a manger for that volleyball team that sucks I don’t know that name and I don’t want to know the name” I looked at ushijima and raised my eyebrow’s at him ‘well fuck once Veronica sees me with victoria shes going to have a hissy fit fuck’

~Victoria’s pov~  
Once I finished telling Kathy about my ‘date’ with tendo she just stared at me “what do I have something on my face?” She sighed and looked at the door “no it’s just that it's great that you're not in love with kuroo anymore but tori I hope you know that kuroo isn’t as nice as he seems he will go crazy if he finds out that you have a thing for tendo” I rolled my eyes at Kathy and got up from my spot “oh calm down it's not like kuroo is going to find out anytime soon” I guess I spoke too soon because once I said that kuroo walked right through the door not looking very happy “what the fuck do you mean I’m not going to find out very soon what the fuck are you talking about Vicky?” Kathy looked at kuroo and her eyes widened “umm I think my brother Is calling me I’ll see you guys later at practice” with that 

kathy walked out the room ‘I know damn well bokuto did not call her that bitch’ I looked at kuroo and smiled “I don’t know what you are talking about” he looked at me and laughed that wasn’t any laugh, that laugh told me that I just fucked up in one swift motion I was press up against the wall “look here last time I checked you said that no once can fuck you like I can and you belong to me right” I opened my mouth but couldn’t say anything because I felt kuroo’s two fingers shoved into my mouth I gagged a little “I didn’t ask for you to talk back your my bitch and my bitch only I swear if you let any other boy lay a finger on what’s mine I might just have to kill somebody” his hands traveled down from my mouth to my stomach down to my already wet pussy his finger when up and down on my cloth slit,

his face went close to my ear and laughed “aww look at this little bitch in heat I barely did anything to you, and your already so fucking wet your just a slut for my fingers and cock aren’t you” my hand found their way to his bicep I grabbed onto his bicep when he rubbed on my clit, he grabbed on to my face with his hand that was on the wall “answer me when I’m fucking talking to you, don’t make me repeat my self” I moaned louder when he rubbed faster on my clit “fuck…yes I’m a slut for you and your fingers” he smirked and pulled the hem of my panties taking them off in the process, he kissed my collarbone working his way up to my neck, I moved my head to give him more room to suck on the skin ‘fuck he’s leaving a hicky on me purposely this asshole’ as he was sucking on my neck I felt his finger 

rub against my now bare clit “fuck kuroo” “hmm what is it” his fingers begins to slow down and I whimpered “I want you to go faster please” “that’s a good girl” his fingers went faster, I leaned closer to his neck and bit down on his shoulder trying my best to hold in my moan, he smirked when he head my attempt to hold in my moan and went faster “shit kuroo I’m going to cum” he kissed my neck and his other hand went down into my opening he didn’t wait and shoved three fingers in. my grip on his bicep tightened and I bit down harder on his shoulder he chuckled into my neck and whispered into my ear “don’t be so loud now you have to remember your little play toy and his friends are in the other rooms and these walls aren’t thick kitten” my eyes widen ‘he planed all of this he knew that tendo and the rest of them were in the other room’

but that didn’t stop him from fingering me and rubbing my clit I tried to hold in my moan but I couldn’t “kuroo..I’m gonna cum fuck” he fingered me and rubbed my clit faster I felt the knot inside my stomach come undone and I cumed on his fingers “fuck” I laid my head into his neck and panted he laughed at my tired expression “if you think were done here them you wrong baby girl” I looked at him and stared in his eyes ‘he’s got to be kidding me’ “go ahead and lay down on the futon because I’m nowhere close to done with you, now get on your knees” I crawled onto my knees and sat their waiting for his next command “look at me” I looked up at kuroo and I saw him smirk at me “good girl now suck” I looked down to see that he had already took his shorts off, I began to collect spit in my mouth and spited onto his cock using my hands to spread it all over his cock he was about a good eight 

inches with a lot of girth and veins, I opened my mouth and began to put the tip in and work my way from there, his hands found their way to my hair and made a makeshift ponytail kuroo got impatient and shoved his whole cock down my throat I gaged a couple of time because he was too big for my throat he attested his hand in my hair and began to face fuck me, I put my hands onto his thigh's to help keep me in place “fuck kitten your throat feels as good as your tight pussy” hearing him say that made me even more horny I clenched my thighs together and tried to creat some friction but it wasn’t as good as his fingers or cock, I started to lose my breath because of how fast he is face fucking me I taped his thighs three times to inform him that I couldn’t breath he forced his cock out of my 

throat and let me catch my breath before putting it back in “fuck baby girl I’m going to cum and I want you to keep it in your mouth until I’m done with you okay?” I mange to nod my head at him “good girl” he grabbed my face and forced the rest of his cock into my mouth and face fucked me, I felt the veins of his cock pulse indicating that he was close to cuming “fuck kitten you know how to pleasure your master don’t you” I moaned around his cock and he grunted above me “shit I’m about cum” he pushed my head farther into his pelvic holding my head their “shit tori” 

and with that he cumed into my mouth he took me off his cock and took my face into his hands “open your mouth and show me” I obeyed his orders and open my mouth to show his cum that was in my mouth “good girl now on your hands and knees I’m going to fuck you, so you remember who you belong to” I turned around and got on my hands and knees for him “you’re a horny little slut you got wet again just from sucking my cock didn’t you?”

I nodded my head not denying the truth, I felt him move his cock up and down my slit I wiggled my butt wanted more friction then what I was getting, kuroo slapped my ass “say the fuck still or I’m going to leave you here horny and wet do I make my self clear kitten?” I nodded my head once more “good girl” he slowly pushed his cock into my hole “fuck tori the amount of times that I have fucked you and your still tight” 

he chuckled and shoved the rest of his cock into me, kuroo grabbed my hair in his hand yanking my head back to look at him “look at your face I haven't even moved yet and your face looks so fucked out” I moaned and tightened around him, he pulled out but the tip was still in and he slammed back in “aww what’s wrong kitten cant moan because you have my cum in your mouth you dirty slut” I some how managed to let out a little moan and tightened around him once more,

he continued to pound into me in a fast pace. He let go of my hair and moved his hands to my waist, he pulled out of me and grunted me onto my back and without hesitation slammed back into me, I wrapped my arms round his neck as he pounded into my pussy, his hand found their way to my neck and he choked me his pounding went faster and harder and his other hand that was on my waist went down to my clit and rubbed it, I tried my best not to moan with his cum in my mouth.

His fingers went faster on my clit and his other hand continued to choke me “fuck tori your so fucking tight, your going to make me cum soon” as he said that I felt the knot in my stomach come undone I squeezed my eyes shut at the insane amount of pleasure “fuck tori I’m gonna cum” I felt kuroo’s warm cum spill into me, he rested his head on my chest and panted. After my little session with kuroo we both took a shower together and cleaned up our mess.

I walked out the room with kuroo to find tendo standing there about to knock both kuroo and tendo looked at each other kuroo laughed and smirked I was about to ask tendo what he was by the door for when kuroo grabbed my arm “come on lets go kenma is probably waiting for us” kuroo pulled me with him I looked back to see that tendo was still by the door I sighed and looked ahead. When we got to the gym I saw that the boys was practicing with karasuno’s team 

I looked towards the bleachers and I saw two girls one girl had brown hair with hazel eyes and another girl with black hair in pink tail’s and emerald green eyes they must of felt me look at them because they both looked at me and the girl with brown hair looked down at the ground “Vicky over here” I looked away from the two girls and looked to see that it was kathy that was calling me she sat next to lev and some other girl that looked exactly like lev my eyes widened

‘wait that was the girl that was at the cat café’ I sat down next to kathy when I heard oikawa’s voice “well if it isn’t the falling team what are you loser doing here playing with Neko- ouch what the hell” he looked behind him to see that it was a very tall girl that had light brown hair and green eyes “oikawa shut up and leave the team alone” he looked at her and rolled his eyes “your no fun page” she grabbed him by his ear and looked at the karasuno team 

“I’m so sorry about him you can continue playing” she bowed and pulled oikawa out with him I heard a laugh come from the right of me and I saw kathy she was laughing “what’s so funny?” I titled my head and looked at kathy “oikawa just got told of by a girl who is just as tall as him” I sighed and shook my head “oh yeah tori meet my twin sister Ella she goes to karasuno’s school. Tori Ella, Ella tori” I looked at her and gave her a small smile

“nice to meet you Ella I’m Victoria Kozume kenma’s cousin” she gave me a smile back “Ella Haiba I’m lev’s twin sister” “little twin sister” “lev your only older then me by two minutes so shut up” she rolled and eyes “don’t be mad that I’m way cooler then you” “yeah ill let you believe that if it helps you sleep at night” “I hate you some time you know that right?” “Mhm whatever”


	8. Chapter Eight (Veronica)

I was walking down the hallway because I had left something in the room when I bumped into someone “I’m sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going” I looked up to see who I bumped into and I was a girl and she had on the karasuno uniform “oh its okay don’t worry about it I’m Veronica by the way you are?” I looked at her and got up by my self when she offered her hand to me ‘Veronica I feel like I heard that name before…Veronica! Right that’s that bitch Sidney’s little sister’ I rolled my eyes “Gabi my name is Gabi foster nice to meet you” she offered her hand so that I could shake it but I didn’t take it “wow you have such a nice name what school do you go to?” “I don’t go to any of these schools I’m just here with my older brother” ‘I’m a good liar if I do say so myself’ “ah okay well I hope to see you around” I walked away from her before she could say anything else to me I turned the corner to see kuroo and sidney making out by the door

I just stood there and stared at them both ‘is he fucking serious he has the balls to fuck me then not even two hours later make out with my EX-best friend’ I worked up some courage and as I was about to walk up to them I heard the door open and saw tendo walk out, I internally rolled my eyes ‘great what’s next ushijima’s going to come out’ “Hey!! Wife I was looking for you all day and you didn’t answer any of my calls your husband could have been seriously hurt” I sighed and gave him a small smile “I’m sorry tendo I was busy so I couldn’t answer any of your phone calls” he walked up to me laughing and put his arm around my shoulder’s but stoped when he saw my neck ‘fuck I forgot that Kuroo left a hicky on my neck‘ he moved my hoodie out the way then he moved my hair “hmm what is this?” He touched the hicky and I fliched then I felt something warm and wet on my neck

‘wait is he giving me another hicky’ I saw from the Conner of my eye Sidney’s eyes widened and kuroo giving tendo a death stare, tendo started to suck on my neck giving me another hicky in the process but in the same spot that kuroo gave me one he untracked his mouth from my neck and took my face in his hands “there you go now your really my wife” he winked at me and pulled my face closer to his and kissed me on the lips, he let go of my face and walked away not looking back, I stood there for a good minute until looking up to see that sidney and kuroo was still standing there looking at me I sighed and walked in the room and locked the door the last thing I need if for kuroo to come in and start something ‘what did I come in here for?’ I was about to walk out when I remembered what I came in here for ‘right my phone!!’ I picked up my phone and turned it on to see that I had fourteen miss calls from tendo and ten messages from him ‘damn was he really looking for me

I walked out the door and looked to see that sidney and kuroo was no longer there but someone else was she looked down at ‘holly hell how is she so fucking tall’ I looked to see the boy’s bathroom door open “I don’t know why you stayed by the door page I told you I wasn’t going to do anything craz-“ oikawa looked at me and rushed to me “TWIN!! I haven't seen you in forever how have you been” oikawa pulled me into a bone crushing hug “kawa I’ve been fine” I sighed and looked at my phone to see that kathy texted me I, “oh yeah I didn’t tell you but this is my girlfriend page” I looked at her and gave her a little wave “hello I’m Victoria Kozume” she nodded at me and smiled a little “I’m Page Fogdon” I looked back at oikawa to see him smiling I rolled my eyes and sighed “I would love to talk more but I have to go bye oikawa bye page”

I waved my hand and walked away from the both of them. I was out side of the gym when I saw the same girl that was in the gym earlier siting out side she looked nervous and like she was about to have a panic attack I was debating on if I should go in the gym or help her out I was about to step a foot in the gym when I walked towards her “hey are you alright do you need any help” I bend down and tilted my head to the side to were you can clearly see the hicky that tendo have given me she looked at me and put her head down pointing towards the floor her hands was in her oversized sweatshirt “umm..not really this guy kept starring at me he has olive hair and is buff” I chuckled and Pointed my tongue to the inside of my cheek I sighed and sat down next to her “he didn’t say anything explicit to you right?” She shook her head saying no 

“no but her was giving me a very weird stare” ‘fuck he did the same thing with me at the party’ “let me give you some advice say far away from him as you can he is not good new’s if there is someone by you or in the same room as you and he approaches you go to them as fast as you can okay just stay very far from him as you can” I gave her a gentle smile “I’m Victoria Kozume if you ever need me to deal with him or if you ever need my help in general I’ll be in the room on the left wing or if I’m not their ill most likely be in the gym it was nice to me you?” She looked at me and gave me a shy smile “I’m Maya and I go to karasuno thank you for you help Victoria” “no problem I’ll always be here if you need me here give me your phone I’ll put in my number so that you can text me or call me whenever you need me” she hesitated to give m ever phone but gave in I gently took the phone from her hands and put my number in 

“Maya there you are I was looking for you, why did you just run out of the gym like that?” She looked at the other girl that I saw in the gym earlier “niko I’m fine don’t worry about me” I got up and bowed my head “I’ll be on my way see you around Maya. Oh and I go to Nekoma if you were wondering” I waved and gave the girl niko a smile. I walked in the gym and looked ushijima straight in the eyes and walked up to him I also saw sidney and Veronica next to him “hey asshole this is your first fucking warning leave her alone she wants nothing to do with you if you want to get your dick wet sidney is sitting right next to you or is being to much of a slut for your liking if I see you near her or if you even touch her your getting your fucking dick and fingers cut of this is your first warning” I rolled my eyes before any of them had something to say, I sat next to kathy and Ella

“what was that all about v?” I looked at kathy and shook my head “nothing that you have to worry about right now” she looked at me me and nodded her head “oka- wait is that a fucking hicky on you neck” ‘great she saw it…and now people are looking at us but more importantly their looking at me’ I lowered myself into my hoodie even more I looked up to see tendo giving me a smirk ‘that fucking asshole he planed this shit’ “don’t worry guys it’s from me I just had to teach her who she belongs to love you my wife!!” He blew me and kiss and then winked at me “this day can’t get any worse”.


	9. Chapter nine (Satori)

I was siting next to Ella while kathy went to go and get some banana milk from the vending machine “Hey Hey Hey tori have you seen my little sister I’m looking for her everywhere” I put my phone down and looked at bokuto when I felt something shift next to me I looked to my right and saw Ella moving she was looking down at her hands fiddling with her fingers I then looked back at bokuto to see that he was starring Ella I raised my eyebrow but isn’t say anything about it “um yeah you can go and find her by the vending machines” bokuto looked at me and waved “thanks tori I’ll see you later” and with that he walked away. I looked up to see kuroo,kenma and lev coming our way “hey tori what was bokuto over here for?” I looked up at lev “he was asking if I knew where kathy was” 

“oh oka-“ Ella got up and looked at lev “I’ll be right back I have to go and do something” lev didn’t gat a chance to speak Ella ran of in the same direction as bokuto, lev shrugged his shoulders and sat down to my left while kuroo sat down to my right and kenma sat on the floor in front of me, kenma took out his switch and started to play a game “so tori you and tendo huh” I blushed and looked at kenma playing on his switch “why do you want to know?” Lev laughed and put his chin on the palm of his hand “I just want to know how someone like tendo can get a girl like you I mean come look at him and look at you, you’re a goddess compared to him” I rolled my eyes “lev there is nothing wrong with tendo he’s a really nice guy”

‘beside the fact that he gave me a hicky’ “my wife!! I was looking for you I wanted to talk to you abo-“ “SATORI TENDO!!! Get over here right now me and you have to have a long conversation” all of us looked to see that it was Veronica who was calling tendo he froze when he heard her voice “shit” he said under his breath I looked at him he sighed and looked back at me “it will be quick and I’ll be right back to talk to you my wife” he winked at me and walked to wards Veronica who then pulled his arm and took him out of the gym. It’s has been one hour since tendo left with Veronica I was about to get up to help the boys play volleyball because kenma had a stomachache but before I could get up to play tendo came through the door looking like he just got into a fight with a cat “sorry to interrupt your game but I need to talk to Tori”

“Yeah what is it” “I know that your my wife and all but with being my wife you have to be my girlfriend so your my girlfriend now and you cant say no” I looked at him and titled my head “wait are you serious. Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend” he nodded his head. I sighed and took him by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss I felt him ask for permission for his tongue to enter my mouth I granted his permission and opened my mouth I felt his tongue fight for dominance “what the fuck is going on here?” Me and tendo separated with a string of saliva coming from our mouth “what do you mean I was just making out with my girlfriend” I looked to the right of kuroo and saw Veronica starring down tendo “what the fuck do you mean ‘girlfriend’?” 

I looked at Veronica then at kuroo then back at tendo when my phone rang they all looked at me “sorry hold on someone is calling me” I looked at the caller ID and saw that is was a unknown number “hello who is this?” “VICTORIA AIKO KOZUME WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FORE THE LAST YEAR ME AND YOUR FARTHER WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU” my eyes widen ‘how did she get my phone number I’m sure that I blocked her and my dad “That’s not important I am out side of the training camp I except you to come out side right this instinct young lady” I hung up the phone and looked at tendo “sorry I have to go I’ll be right back my mother is outside and wants to talk to me” I gave tendo at gentle smile and gave him a quick kiss on the lips I shoved pass both Veronica and Kuroo. When I got outside I saw my mother standing by the gate with her arms crossed “hello mother how have you been” 

she grabbed me by me ear and shoved me down to the ground “don’t fucking ‘hello mother’ me I have been fucking looking for you for a year and here you are hoeing around with god how’s how many boys I bet you will just give any boy your ugly body where the fuck did I go wrong and then you wonder why I don’t fucking like you” I looked at my elbow and saw that it was bleeding I then felt her pick me up by my shirt and slap me “I want your ass home by the end of the week and when you get home your not allowed out of the house or to see any of your disgusting friends” tears was threatening to come out of my eyes “honey please put aiko down your hurting our baby girl” “SHUT THE FUCK UP MATTHEW” my father jumped back and got back in the car starring down at his hands “anyways I want your slut ass home by the end of the week” she threw me down on the ground got in the car and left. I got up and walked to the nurses office to bandage my elbow and face once I was done I put my hoodie up and walked back to the gym I sat at the far end of the bleachers.


	10. Chapter Ten (Parents)

I had my head in my hands trying not to cry when I felt someone’s presence I looked up and saw kuroo and Kenma “can you guys places leave me alone I’m not in the mood right now” Kenma crouched down in front of me “kuroo told me that your parents came are you alright?’ “Am I alright Kenma do I look fucking alright to you” he sighed and sat down next to me and motioned kuroo to leave, he pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back “hey don’t worry I called my mother and told her that your parents came she said that she was going to talk to them you shouldn’t worry your not going back to their house for a while” I cried in to his chest he continued to rubbed my back “hey tor- hey what’s wrong” kenma looked at kathy and waved his hand “don’t wave me off I love her just as much as kuroo doe-“ kathy stoped her self and walked away kenma rolled his eyes he rocked me back and forth and sighed “its going to be okay” 

he kissed the top of my head. After I had my panic attack kenma had to go back and continue to play I played with the stings of my hoodie ‘it’s a good thing that we leave tomorrow I don’t want to be here anymore’ I felt someone stir next to me and I saw that it was maya “hey what’s wrong” she looked like she just saw a ghost I gently shook her “maya are you okay?” She shook her no and hugged me “wow hey maya what’s wrong” I ran my fingers through her hair and rocked her back and forth just like kenma did with me earlier as I was rocking her she cried into my chest I kissed her forehead and let her cried. Maya fell asleep on my chest I didn't want to move her because she seems comfortable I looked up and saw her friend niko was it standing there

“I’ll take her out of your hands” I looked up and her and smiled “don’t worry about it shes fine” I then saw suga from the Conner of my eye “SUGA! Hey” he looked over at me and waved “hey tori oh you have maya is he alright ill take her from you hands if you don’t mind” he gave me a gentle smile and took maya from my hands “come on niko we have to pack because where leaving tomorrow BYE! Tori” I waved bye to suga “tori lets go” I looked and saw kenma waving at me. It was the next day and we left the training camp kenma, kathy, kuroo and me where all walking back home once Kenma opened the door I head my aunt and my mother arguing I stoped in my tracks and looked at kenma he motioned me to go to my room,

I took off my shoes and ran to my room with kathy once I got by my door I took out my key and put the key in the lock I opened my room door and pushed kathy in and locked the door behind me “hey victoria are you alright?” I stated to pace around the room “victoria calm down your making me nervous” “how can I calm down when my fucking abusive mother is downstairs she said I had until the end of the week and lsat time I fucking checked it’s not THE END OF THE WEEK” kathy jumped and looked down at the rug that was in the middle of the room. It’s been four hours since kathy left and three since my mother left my aunt said that she is trying to get custody of me so that I don’t have to be with my mother 

I laid on my bed curled up in my blanket with my switch in my hand I was currently playing animal crossing my door opened and I looked up saw kenma standing there with his own switch he didn’t say anything to me I watched him walk to my bed and get in the blanket with me, I turned over and was facing his chest he pulled me in and sat his chin onto of my head and continued to play on his switch I sighed and continued to play animal crossing. I didn’t notice that both me and kenma fell asleep while playing on our switch until my door open and my aunt was standing there with her arms crossed she smiled and waled out the door and closed it.

It was the next day at school and it was currently lunch I sat down and started at my lunch “tori are you not going to eat?” I looked at kathy and sighed I pick up some rice and put it in my mouth “tori you’ve been acting strange lately are you okay?” I looked at her and nodded my head “yeah I’m fine don’t worry about me” kathy sighed and nodded my head I saw kenma, kuroo and lev walk up to us “well look her if it isn’t the tori and kat” I rolled my eyes “hi lev what do you guys want?” “Ouch don’t be so mean to me tori I thought we where best friends I never knew you where so mean” he faked cried “once you get to know her you’ll know that shes not all sunshine and rainbows she’s just a bunch of grey clouds and rainy sky’s” “what ever so tori ho ware you and tendo doing I heard he was your boyfriend I thought that he was kidding when he told me that you guys are dating that’s so sad because now I cant date yo- ouch”

kenma took one of his bookies and hit lev on the head with it while he was hitting lev I slid some apple pie his way. He took a fork and started to eat it “what the fuck lev that’s my cousin your talking about” lev took a piece of his Inari sushi and put it in his mouth “so what difference does it make you let your best friend date her why cant I date her” I stoped the tonkatsu from going in my mouth and looked back at lev at then at kenma lev just shrugged his shoulders “I don’t see a different” “did you tell him kenma?” “No did you?” “Why the fuck should I tel-“ “some girl name sidney told me before we left that you used to date kuroo” I stoped and looked at lev I nodded my head and closed my lunch “excuse me I’m going to use the bathroom” I put my lunch in my bag and walked out of the lunch and into the girl’s bathroom.


	11. Chapter eleven (Family)

I stayed in the bathroom for two minutes before going to the nurse making up and excuse to go home she gave me permission to leave and I walked out the school I texted kathy to tell coach that I wasn't going to be at Practice because I had stomachache I stoped by the convenience store to get some banana milk. I walked to the front door and put the key in I then open the door of course nobody is home both my aunt and uncle are currently at work so I’m home alone I looked at my phone to see that tendo text me ‘great he’s coming over doesn’t he have practice today’ I laid in my bed and took out my switch and played on it while I was waiting for him. Four minutes has past when I heard the doorbell ring

I walked downstairs I had my switch in my hand while walking down the stairs I put my switch down and opened the door and saw tendo standing there with a smile “hi baby girl” I smiled “hi tendo don’t you have practice today” he shook his head “nope he cancelled” “oh okay you can come in if you want” he step in and closed the door when he step in he picked me up and carried me upstairs “where’s you room?” I pointed to the right he walked in my room and closed the door he put me down on my bed and kissed my neck he sucked on my skin that didn’t have a hicky he continued to suck on it and lifted his head up, he smirked when he saw the hicky on the left side of my neck “I’ll give you an option I can continue or we can stop here pick you choice baby girl” 

I bit my lip and pulled him close to him I smashed my lips on to his he smirked in the kiss his fingers lingered down my body to the hem of my panties his middle fingers brushed against my clit I moaned in the kiss, his lips moved from my lips to my necks once again “what time to your cousin comes home?” I looked at him he had moved his head and now he was starring at me “um I believe around five” he looked at the clock and saw that it was four forty “alright we have eleven minutes left” he quickly went down to my clothed pussy his long thin fingers wrapped around the hem of my panties and slowly took them off, once he got my panties off his index and middle finger rubbed my clit then his head the went down in between my thighs

I then felt something wet and soft of my clit I turned my head to the side and moaned his tongue flick my clit and I felt his fingers slid into my hole he started to go slow at first but the his pace went faster I moaned and grabbed a fist full of his hair  
His face went farther into my pussy when my door opened my eyes widened and I looked up to see kuroo frozen their “what the fuck are you doing and why the fuck are you here!?” I moaned when I felt the knot in my stomach burst ‘did I just come from tendo’s tongue while kuroo was in the room?’ Tendo lift his head from in between my thighs and looked at kurro, tendo licked his lips while looking kuroo in the eyes he cocked his head to the side “what do you mean what I’m doing here cant you see I was enjoying eating out my girlfriend the real question is what are you doing here kuroo?”

Kuroo growled looked at tendo then right back at me as I was wiping my self to my underwear back on “your going to regret that Satori” he slammed the door shut and I heard something break I jumped and looked at tendo he looked back at me and laughed. Tendo left one hour ago and I didn’t have the courage to walk out my room to give kenma back his switch because he left it in my room last night I sighed and got up out my bed and walked to kenma’s room I knocked on his door and then opened it to see kathy, kuroo and kenma starring at me “um kenma you left your switch in my room last night so I’m here to return it” I walked in the room and handed him his switch and quickly walked out ‘oh god that was so embarrassing’ I walked down to the kitchen to make me some curry because I was hungry.

I was at the dining table when I heard the doorbell ring I slightly jump I went to go answer the door when I saw my switch on the table beside the door and I sighed I picked up my switch and opened the door to see bokuto standing there I titled my head “bo what are you doing here?” “HEY HEY HEY Tori I’m here looking for my little sister we are supposed to have a brother and sister date” “oh yeah she is upstairs in kenma’s room it on the left you cant miss it” “right thanks tori” I smiled and walked back to the kitchen and washed my dish I then went to my room and laid on my bed with my switch went I head the door open “TORI TORI!! I’m going out with my brother and I wanted you to hold onto my bag ill be back to get it bye love you” I couldn’t say anything because kathy quickly left my room but before I could say anything both her and bokuto waved at me and left ‘great no I’m hero alone with both kenma and kuroo’


	12. Chapter twelve (oikawa smut)

I walked out of my house and saw oikawa siting in his car “hey tori get in I have to talk to you about something” I titled my head and sighed I walked up to his car opened the door and go in the passenger seat he rolled up the window and drove off “what did you want to talk about and don’t you have a girlfriend” he looked at me and rolled his eyes “yeah and?” You really shouldn’t be in the car with him especially since he has a girlfriend he parked his car and I looked out the window to see that we where at his house “so why did you bring m e here?” He looked at me and laughed “he doesn’t have to know and she doesn’t have to know so it’s a win win basically” he winked and got out of the car I sighed and got out the car he opened the door and motioned me to go in

“lady’s first” he then closed the door behind him and walked upstairs I closed the door when I got in he handed me something I looked at it and it was a game control “come on we are going to play a game” I titled my head and sat beside’s him. Two hours have pasted since me and oikawa have been playing games, he went downstairs to get something to drink and some snacks I head the room door open and I turned my head to see oikawa with drinks and snacks in his hands “here take this” I looked up at him and smiled “thank you” he nodded his head 

and sat back down next to me he put his hand on my thigh and his head was on my shoulder I didn’t mind because we hooked up a couple of times so this want new to me, his fingers then went to my hips Instantly, his fingers dug into my hips, lips meeting mine in a searing kiss. Oikawa then lifted me up and pushed my back against the wall, driving a knee between my legs. “Fucking riling me up like that,” his lips trailed down my neck and biting, sucking marks that are sure to bruise my hands card through his hair unable to stop myself from moaning when his hands unbutton my jeans and moved my underwear as aid then start stroking my pussy. “Look at you,” he laughed “already desperate for me.” I tried to hold my moan’s in but failed I then cupping his cheeks and bringing him down for a kiss.

His hands grip my forearms as he pulls my hands away from his face. “Turn around,” he instructs. I obey, I took of the jeans and my underwear off Oikawa wasted no time he then started to slid his fingers in me he pumps his fingers in and out nibbling on my ear and grinding his clothed erection against my ass. his relentless pace and pressure that make you just feel so good. “That’s it,” he groans against the shell of my ear, “Let go, cum on my fingers.” The knot that was slowly bulding up inside of me explodes as I come all over his fingers my head titled to the side as I moan his name. Oikawa smirks, freeing his cock from his jeans and pushing it inside of me in one swift motion.

I moaned at the sudden felling of being filled but Oikawa keeps a firm grip on my hips to keep me from moving. “You see,” he laughed “you missed being fucked by me don’t you, you’re a little slut aren’t you?”  
Nodding my head agreeing with what he said, my head titles to the side once’s more when he pounded into me at such a fast pace. The knot inside of my stomach tightens and I know that i won’t last long, either, not when Oikawa is pounding into me planning on making me cum and getting out his frustrations. Oikawa doesn’t hold back, moaning into my ear about how I’ve missed his cock.  
“So fucking tight,” “squeezing my cock like the little slut you are”

Still sensitive from my first orgasm my second orgasm comes hard and fast, as my walls tightening around his cock. I slump against the wall as Oikawa continues to fuck into my pussy, chasing his own orgasm. He moans into my ear, thrusting relentlessly with a bruising grip on my waist. His hips still and he buries his head in between my neck and shoulder and I know he’s right behind me cuming soon. His grip around my waist tightens as he cums, spilling ropes of cum into my pussy. Staying wrapped around me for a moment, he places a soft kiss on my sweaty neck. His head rests on me shoulder. He laughed and pulled out “I bet you kuroo or tendo cant fuck you like I just did”

he smirks ‘you know what I want to get fucked more so let me get him mad’ “I bet you they can you cant even last longer then five minutes” oikawa stoped laughing and looked at me with murder in his eyes he then grabbed me by my neck “oh your in for a fucking now”. I panted and look to my side to see oikawa looking at me just when I was about to say something the doorbell rang my eyes widened “do you have someone coming over?” “N-“ just when oikawa was about to say something the door opened my head shot towards the door and I saw page standing there “what are you two doing?” She titled her head “pag-“ “we where just playing chest” I looked at oikawa ‘is this asshole serious that bitch Is like 5’9 and she knock my ass out with one punch’ “oh okay! Well I’ll let you guys finish your game and ill be downstairs!” ‘Wait is she as dumb as Bokuto and kathy?’ The door closed and oikawa laughed “come on lets get dressed”.

I left when I got dressed and I said bye to page and oikawa I waled in my house and saw my aunt and kenma waiting by the door “where the hell did you go tori we have been trying to call you for along time” I looked at my aunt and put my head down “sorry I went to get some milk bread with oikawa then we went to the park and my phone died I’m sorry” my aunt sighed and ruffled my hair ”it’s alright just don’t go outside when you know your phone is going to die okay?” I nodded she smiled and walked off leaving me and kenma alone kenma looked at me and sighed “as long as your not fucking kuroo i’m fine with it” my eyes widened and he walked away ‘he knew along” 

I sighed and walked to my room I was about to go in my room when I saw kuroo walking out of kenma’s room we locked eyes I rolled my eyes and went into my room I then proceeded to put my phone on the charger, I took my switch from my desk and played on it till I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter thirteen (abuse)

It was the next day and I woken up to kenma banging on my door “what its like twelve in the afternoon and we don’t have school today” he walked in the room and sat down on the bed “tendo came and told me that he’s taking you on a date today” I groaned and rolled my eyes “can you call him and tell him that I’m not felling good” “yeah right your just sore from oikawa fucking you yesterday””kenma!! Just tell him” “okay jeez” he got off from the bed and walked out closing the door in the process I was about to go back to o sleep when my phone rang ‘I swear it better not be fucking tendo I don’t have time for him right now’ I looked at my phone to see that it was oikawa that was calling me ‘great’ I picked up the phone and put it on speaker “how may I help you oikawa” “is that how you talk to someone who gave you the best fucking of your life I feel so sad now” I rolled my eyes

“hey why are you calling me at twelve in the afternoon” “because I wanted to bother you I fucking called you because you left a hicky on my neck your lucky that page doesn’t know hat a hicky is” I huffed “well mr oikawa you left multiple hicky’s on my fucking neck when I didn’t ask for them” he huffed “your no help” he then hung up I rolled my eyes and snuggled back into my blanket then my room door bust open again my eyes shot open “OH MY GOD! What is it now?” I looked at my door to see and angry kuroo standing there “so your just fucking people now huh?” “Fuck off kuroo you make it seem like I cant fuck anyone meanwhile your over there making out with my EX-best friend and dating many other girls and I don’t need you bullshit so sit you ass down and mind your fucking business and get out of my FUCKING ROOM” I pointed to the door he laughed and walked out “don’t come crying back to me when tendo fucks you over I know things you don’t tori” I looked at him and raised my eyebrow ‘the fuck does he know that I don’t?”

~Tendo’s pov~   
I sighed and hung up the phone I looked at ushijima and shook my head “kenma said that she has a stomachache and shes not feeling to well so I’m sorry but look’s like your not getting to fuck her today” I laid back with my arms behind my head and Veronica on my chest “tch that bitch are you sure kenma didn’t lie to you?” I shook my head “I called her yesterday and she told me that her aunt said for her to stay home because she was throwing up” ushijima sighed and throw his phone on the floor “plus didn’t you get some pussy from that girl what’s her name.. Right maya! Didn’t you fuck her?” “Tch yeah but that’s wasn't enough plus that girl toy of yours knew something was up cant you give me another girl to fuck tendo all the girl you previously gave me suck and Sidney said that she doesn’t have any other girl in mind”

“there’s this one girl I believe her name is kathy but shes always with victoria and her brother is bokuto so I doubt you’ll get anywhere with her” Veronica shrugged her shoulders “tendo I never forgot to say thank you for making me and tori friends how did you know her?” I looked up and sidney and sighed “my mother knows her mother and her mother told my mother about her so I thought that she would be the perfect friend for you and the perfect person that ushijima could rape” I shrugged my shoulders, my fingers ran through Veronica’s hair sidney then laughed I looked her way and raised an eyebrow “what so funny?” “What I find funny is that your playing with Victoria’s felling’s and the only reason your dating her is because of a dare and also because I want kuroo so I hey at lest you get pussy from her” ushijima shook his head and looked at me “just don’t catch feelings for her” I rolled my eyes “nah she’s really not my type so I wont fall for her trust me” he smiled “good”

~Victoria’s Pov~  
Kathy sat on my bed laughing “so what your telling me is that you lied to tendo about having a stomachache and not felling good just so that you could go and fuck oikawa” I nodded my head “yep” she’s laughed and rolled her eye’s “your something else’s victoria’ I smile and tore my attention from my switch to kathy “its not like is going to hurt him or anything” I shrugged my shoulders my room done opened and kenma walked in and laid down next to me on my stomach I looked down at the pudding hair boy “what’s wrong kenma?” He shook his head “nothing I just to lay down with you” I hummed and ran my fingers through his hair “you don’t have felling fo oikawa right and you also know he has a whole girlfriend who is way taller ten you she can easily beat your ass” I sighed and looked back at kenma

“yes kenma I know but did you also know that that same tall tree is as dumb as bokuto no offence kathy” she hummed “non taken” kenma rolled his eyes “don’t come crying to me when you get stomped out by a giant tori” “yeah yeah yeah whatever” kenma rolled his eyes and continued to play his game while kathy was on the bed playing with her hair my door opened again and it was kuroo I internally rolled my eyes and acted like I didn’t see him and continued to play on my switch “damn why is everyone in Victoria’s room now” “because kenma’s room is hot and Victoria’s is cold” kathy shrugged her shoulders “by the way where was you kuroo?” He rolled his eyes and looked at kenma “non of your business” “tch keep you dick in your pants you disgusting cheater” kenma got up and pushed pass kuroo “wait what?!”

“Don’t fucking wait what me you’re a cheater and a man whore so get out of my face” kenma walked out my room and quickly kuroo followed after him I looked at kathy she looked back at me and sighed. Me and kathy was walking to the store for some snacks and because we don’t have anymore banana or strawberry milk, we was about to enter the store when I heard someone call my name I looked back and saw it was tendo ‘fucking great’ “Hey! Tori what are you doing here?” I looked at him and gave him a small smile ‘don’t act suspicious’ “huh oh my aunt wasn’t home so I decided to get some soup to help with my stomachache and kathy tagged along with me” I looked behind tendo and saw Veronica and ushijima I gave tendo a smile “well I have to go and get the soup before my aunt comes home”

I waved at tendo then grabbed kathy’s arm and quickly went into the store. After me and kathy was done playing for everything I pulled her arm and rushed to the house “slow down tori” I shook my head “nope I cant they’re behind us and I’m not getting caught up in that mess again” once we got to the house other kathy in I then got in my self and locked the door “are you avoiding tendo?” “No im not avoiding tendo I don’t want to see ushijim-“ “there’s my baby girl” I froze when I heard her voice I looked up and saw my mother standing their with her arms wide open “come to your mother I’ve missed you so much baby” I then saw my father, aunt, and uncle standing there “wait what’s going on aunt emiko?” my mother then tried to walk up to me but kathy stoped her “please don’t go any closer to victoria miss”

my mother sucked her teeth “don’t tell me what to do little girl and move I’m taking my daughter home and a little girl is not going to stop me. Come on victoria we are going home” I shook my head “no! I’m not going with you” my mother then gasped “victoria aiko kozume don’t fucking yell at your mother have some fucking manners you slut” my mother raised her hand to slap me I moved my head to the side ready for the impact but I never came I looked to see my aunt had stoped my mother “please refrain from laying your dirty hand on my niece and while your by the door get the fuck out of my house victoria is no longer in your custody she is in mine” “you have no right” “actually I have all the rights my brother is your husband and therefore victoria is my niece and the way you are treating her is verbal and physical abuse so aoi frukadan get out of my house your abuse isn’t tolerated here on my niece or on my brother so leave” 

my aunt let go of her hand and pointed to the door “out.” My mother growled looked at me then at my father and left “tori both you and kathy go to your room I’m going to talk to your dad” I nodded my head and walked to my room leaving my aunt, uncle and dad in the living room. Kathy sat on my bed and looked at me “so that was your mum?” I nodded my head “yeah shes been like that since I was born but got worse since she had a miscarriage” kathy titled her head I sighed “she originally wanted a boy but the doctor’s said that she was physical unable to have one so since I was a girl she wanted me to do girly things and basically be like sidney she always used to say to me that she wished sidney was her daughter because sidney is perfect and is the exact daughter that she wanted but then my mum got pregnant and it was a boy but with all the stress with her job and the house she lost the baby and the doctors said that her miscarriage was the only boy that she could have so since then she’s been abusing both me and my dad” I shrugged my shoulders and put my chin pin the palm of my hand licking the lollipop that I had in my hand.


	14. Chapter fourteen (past relationships)

I walked down the stairs to get some food from the kitchen when I saw kuroo, kenma and Veronica? ‘What the hell is she doing here?’ When I was about to walk into the kitchen they all looked at me “sorry don’t mind me I’m just getting something to dri-“ then rang I looked at the caller ID and it was oikawa I picked up the phone “hello oikawa how may I help you?” I head oikawa whine on the other end of the phone “did you forget what today is” “oikawa did you totally forget that you have a whole girlfriend and we are not together anymore, oikawa we broke up six years ago plus you have pag-“ I heard the other line go dead ‘did her just hang up on me?’ I sighed and looked at the three that was still in the kitchen I took the banana milk out of the refrigerator and walked out the kitchen back to my room.

“Tori!!” I looked behind me and saw kathy run up to me “kathy wait don’t run in the hall’s your going to-“ kathy then tripped on her foot and fell face first on the ground “fall” I sighed I bend down making sure my underwear wasn’t showing I gave my hand to kathy and help her up, she got up and brushed the dirt off her skirt “what was you rushing for anyways?” She panted and rubbed her chin she then took something out of her bag and it was my bento box “you left this in the classroom” I smiled at her “thank you kathy come on lets go to lunch”, once we got to the lunchroom I sat next to lev like I always do, I unwrapped my bento box and took the baked apple pie out of my bag when I saw kenma and kuroo. 

Kenma sat down across from me I slid him his apple pie that I baked for him last night “here is a fork because you are not going to eat it with your fingers like you did last night you made a fucking mess and made me clean it up” I rolled my eyes and handed him a fork lev sat next to me eating his inari sushi “did you guys hear were getting a manger for the boys volleyball team” I looked at him and raised a eyebrow “wait really?” He nodded his head “yeah I heard shes a girl” I rolled my eyes “no duh you idiot” I stomped on his foot “ouch what the hell tori that hurt” I stuffed a piece of rice and curry in my mouth “your just as dumb as both page and bokuto mixed together again no offence kathy” 

she hummed and looked up “non taken” lev looked at me and titled his head “hey isn’t page oikawa’s girlfriend the one that you fucked three days ago” “LEV!!! I told you to shut up and not say anything out loud” I hit him oh his bicep “wait you fucked oikawa” I looked at kuroo and rolled my eyes “it’s non of your business” he sucked his teeth I rolled up and continued to eat my lunch “plus aren’t you fucking the willow sisters?” I title my head everyone eyes widen I smirked and continued to eat my lunch. I was currently in the locker room getting dressed in my volleyball uniform I then stepped out of the locker room and into the girls volleyball gym. Once I entered the gym my coach threw me a volleyball “Vicky its your turn to serve” “okay! Coach”.

I sat on the bench and drank the water that was in my hand I felt something soft of my face and I saw yogi “here you need to wipe the sweat off your face because you break out” I smiled at the 5’7 girl thank you yogi, she the captain of the team and shes like an older sister to me I’ve knew yogi since middle school but we never was really that close because I was always with sidney and never really got to talk to yogi, but she was the four person that I told about what ushijima did to me and I can say that she is a pretty sweet girl “is anyone siting next to you?” I shook my head she smiled “so how’s kathy doing?’ “She’s been doing fin-“ “YOGI TOGI! I haven't seen you in two week’s” yogi let out a laughed “I’m sorry kathy I’ve just been busy with test’s and work”

kathy then laughed herself at yogi “we’ve missed me here” yogi hugged kathy back “yeah I know I could practically see starts in aiko’s eyes” I huffed and moved my face to the other side “so what if I missed you its been long” yogi laughed and ran her fingers through my hair “its alright Ko I missed you too”. When we was done practicing kathy, yogi and me went to the boys volleyball gym to pick up kenma and kuroo I walked up to the gym and bumped into someone “oh my god I’m so so so sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you” a soft voice spoke I looked down to see a girl with long light brown hair “hey its alright no need to apologise I’m Victoria Kozume” she looked up and me and bowed “I’m Stella Suzuki and I’m the new manger for the nekoma’s boy team”

As soon as Stella introduced herself she ran out of the gym I was currently in the convince store to get some banana, strawberry and chocolate milk I gave yogi her chocolate milk and we all went back to my house I opened the door and we took of our shoes “auntie I’m home and yogi is here” I heard crashing and banging coming from the kitchen my aunt then slid on the floor “yogi welcome back are you staying for dinner?’ Yogi laughed and nodded her head “yes auntie” my aunt smiled “good dinner will be ready in six hour’s why wont you girls go upstairs and I will call you guy’s down oh and kenma and kuroo went out with some girl named Veronica and Sidney” I took a deep breath in and nodded my head “oh and tori I’m making tonkatsu today” my aunt winked the laughed and disappeared into the kitchen I the saw my uncle come downstairs “good afternoon girl oh yogi you back are you staying for dinner today?” Yogi laughed once more “yes uncle its good to see you again” “good to see you to yo”.


	15. Chapter fifteen (kuroo)

her stomach swinging her legs with her chin on my thigh “I mean yeah his name is tendo and he’s a volleyball player” she lifted her chin from my tight “wait so your telling me that your not with oikawa anymore“ I shook my head “no we broke up towards the end of middle school then I started to date some one name kur-“ the door busted open and kuroo stood there panting “I need to talk to you it’s urgent and important” yogi looked up at kuroo and kathy got up and left “later tori come on yogi let’s go to kenma’s room and let them talk” yogi sighed and lazily got up and waved by to me “okay kathy on words to kenma’s room” yogi grabbed kathy’s arm and skipped to kenma’s room once they was out of site and in kenma’s room kuroo closed my door and sat on my bed he sighed and looked at me

“okay so just listen to everything that I have to say and you can ask your questions at the end okay?” I hesitated and nodded my head “okay so while me and kenma was out with sidney and Veronica they went to the bathroom and we overheard their conversation and they where talking to ushijima and tendo and we overheard them say that the plan was to get you and kathy raped and the master mind of this plan was tendo and the only reason that he is currently dating you is because it was a dare to get Veronica mad because they are actually dating and the only reason why kenma broke us up was because sidney told kenma a lie that I cheated on you with some other girl which I did not because I’ve been by your side since we got together anyways that’s not the point also that girl that’s you said you meet back at the training camp yeah her ushijima also raped her because of tendo and sidney”

he stoped and sighed and kept on going “also months after our brake up I dated sidney and had sex with her and a week after we had sex in here I hooked up with Veronica I know I seem like an asshole but I’m truly sorry for all the pain that I caused you victoria and I understand if you no longer want anything to do with m-“ I ran up to kuroo and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist my head buried into the corner of his neck and shoulder and cried, I felt kuroo’s arm wraps around my waist, he put his head on my shoulder and I felt his warm tears come down from his eyes “I’m so sorry for hurting for the past year if only I talked it out with kenma and asked him why he broke us u-“ I cut off kuroo mid sentence by pulling him into a kiss his hands grabbed my waist and he pulled me deeper into the kiss his tongue found its way into my mouth his tongue fought my tongue for dominance my fingers tangled into his hair his hand then came up to my neck and choked me.

he then detached his lips from mine and moved his lips to my neck I moaned when I felt him suck on the naked skin he continued to suck on the skin till he lifted his head and saw the red skin started to turn purple he smirked “now” his hand found his way back to my neck “I’m dead ass now if you go near any other boy I wont hesitate to remind you that your mine in front of the guy do I make myself clear?” I nodded my head “good girl now come on I don’t want to see my baby cry” he grabbed a tissue and cleaned my face and make sure I dint have anymore tears left “there you go you look very beautiful with and without tears but I prefer for you to cry when I’m fucking you and not over some asshole” he kissed my head and put me down on the bed he got up and gave me my switch

”ill be right back I’m going to get some snacks and we can watch a movie when I come back but for now play with your switch” I nodded my head and played animal crossing. Kuroo walked through the door with a basket full of snacks, drinks and some blankets he sat the basket down on the bed and took the blanket out, he then put me on his lap while his back was on the wall he wrapped the fluffy blanket around us and put his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear “pick a movie to watch” he handed me the remote I looked and the movie tangled caught my attention I looked up at kuroo and pointed at the movie “can we watch tangled?” He hummed and nodded his head “yeah sure I see nothing wrong with it kitten” I nodded my head and clicked the move and it started I pressed my back to his chest and moved my head aside so he could lay his chin on my shoulder, he started to play with my fingers and he kissed my shoulder “you know that I love you right kitten” my eyes widen and I gave him a small smile “I know I love you too roster head” he laughed and kissed my neck. 

I woke up to the shining light that was coming through the curtains I felt something heavy on my stomach I looked up and saw kuroo’s chin onto of my head I looked at the television and saw the ending credits of frozen playing ‘did we stay up all night watching movies?’ Kuroo started to shift around and he groaned I looked at to see kuroo starring down at me “good morning kitten” I shoved my head into his chest and mumbled a ‘good morning’ he laughed and kissed the top of my head “are you going to get up?” I shook my head “no I don’t have anything to do today so can we stay in bed and plays video games and watch more movies?’ I looked up at him he smiled at me and nodded his head “sure whatever you want baby girl” I hummed and snuggled into his chest more the door the open and my attention turned to the door and I saw kenma there standing there with his head down kenma what’s wron-“ “IM SORRY TORI I DIDN’T KNOW THAT SHE LIED TO ME JUST TO GET KUROO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!” My eyes widened I saw tears land on the floor I got up off the bed and walked to kenma “ken he it fin-“ “no its not you should hate me from breaking up a perfect relationship” I hugged kenma no he fell to the floor crying I rubbed his back “kenma I said it was fine don’t worry” I kissed the top of his head and rocked him back and forth like he did to me “kenma hey its fine non of us are mad at you” kuroo bend down and rubbed kenma’s back.


	16. Chapter sixteen (sidney)

It’s been one month since kuroo had told me everything that had happened between sidney, Veronica, tendo and ushijima and we are currently going against aobo johsai I sighed and took a piece of kuroo’s grilled mackerel and put some in my mouth “what’s wrong Vicky you looked stressed?” I sighed and looked at yogi “we are up against aobo johsai and they have sidney for there team captain and I really don’t want to see her face” yogi laughed “you have nothing to worry about ko we have a team of amazing players plus if you don’t look at her you wont know that she’s their” yogi shrugged her shoulder and ate her grilled shrimp I felt kuroo’s hand on my thigh I glared at him he looked at me and laughed. When we arrived in the gym our coach told us to put our uniforms on.

We all sat around the coach “okay girl aobo johsai has a strong team but we need to show them that our team i stronger then there’s so we are going to glow till we can’t” there was multiple people cheering and clapping “alright Nekoma girls lets do our best!” “YEAH!”. We waited till the boys was done with their match I was putting on my knee pads when I heard someone called my name “TORI good luck” I looked up to see kenma, kuroo, lev, Stella and the rest of the Nekoma boy’s volleyball club with their coach I smiled and waved to them “tori over here” I turned around to see yogi motioning me to come over “yeah?” “So is Sidney’s the one with the ash blonde hair” 

she pointed I looked and she was pointing to sidney alright I saw sidney look at kuroo but he was talking to lev and not paying her any mind I smile ‘that’s my boy’ “Nekoma girls formation!!” I looked and saw both yogi and sidney shaking hands “good luck” yogi smirked and squeezed Sidney’s hand hard “right back at you Sidney Willow’s” Sidney’s eyes widen and watched yogi go into her formation which was next to me my eyes traveled to pages eyes ‘oh god she looks like she wants to kill me fuck shittykawa’ I looked behind me and saw that kathy was serving today I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up saying ‘you can do it’ I heard the whistle blow and kathy serve the ball ‘here comes the fun’. 

So far our team won the first two matches I could feel Sidney’s eyes glare at me I rolled my eyes and took a gulp of my water and wiped my face with a soft cloth the whisked blowed again and I sighed. It go quit once the ball fell on the aobo johsai side of the court they out of nowhere roars of screams echoed throughout the court I ten felt yogi and kathy hug me “we did it ko we won” I laughed “yeah we did win kat, yo” once they let go I was tacked to the floor by kenma, Stella, lev, kuroo and my coach “you did it tori you hit that ball and helped us win” I laughed, kenma pulled me up from the floor “sorry that we tackled you down oh and Stella sorry for crushing you in the process” 

I looked at Stella who was holding an ice pack to her head and gave lev a thumbs up I let out a nervous laugh when I saw stella’s position “I’m sorry Stella” she just groaned I the felt someone glare at me I looked and saw page starring at me I gave her a wave and she turned around ‘god she knows’ I then felt someone pick me up I looked and saw kuroo I laughed “kuroo baby what are you doing?” He titled his head and kissed my neck “what do you mean what I’m doing I’m showing my girlfriend in kisses for her win” I laughed when I felt kuroo’s lips all over my face I tried to push his face away but I got nowhere I sighed and decided to let him kiss me anyways once he was done he turned me around and he me from behind and wound let go even if my coach told him to. My aunt treated us to dinner at a fancy restaurant needless to say I had a good time today in a long time.

We arrived back home and kuroo decided to sleep over so he’s staying in my room since yogi is staying in kenma’s I was busy playing minecraft to notice kuroo coming out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist very low might I add “hey babe where’s my sweats” he looked at me but I was to busy to answer him because I was staring at his v line “babe my face is up here you can get this in a couple of minutes but right now I need my pants because if kenma saw me like this in front of you he will murder me” I tore my attention from his v line to his face and my face felt like it was on fire “umm yeah there right over there on the bed” he bend down and kissed my head “thank babe” he was about to walk to the bed but stoped and whispered in my ear “don’t worry baby girl I’ll let you have some of this later” he kissed my lip’s and walked to the bed laughing.


	17. Chapter seventeen (smut)

Kuroo pushed me against the wall and continued to tease me “C’mon,” I let out a whine, tugging off my shorts impatiently down my hips when he refuses to move, “Tetusurou please.” Hands sliding down the back of my thighs, pulling my knee’s apart and sliding his fingers up your thighs. “It’s okay,” Kuroo whispers, and his slender finger works its way through the slick mess of my pussy, slipping deeper with every passing second. The pleasure makes my eyes roll to the back of my head, the pleasure making me feel crazy. He thumbs at my clit with teasing strokes and my leg’s feel like jelly in response to him, “That’s it,” he smirks, “Gonna make you feel so good, baby girl.” He growled in my ear bit into my shoulder and I moan, putting my face on the wall panting as he finally begins to move his finger, pumping just enough to alleviate my need but it’s not enough pleasure for me “Tetsu,” I groaned, kuroo clicks his tongue, tugging at my hips out more to scrunch the fabric of his shirt that is on me against my spine.

I heard a rustling sound coming from behind me, a brief moment of hesitating before Kuroo’s sweat pants hit the floor. He slips the finger free and you can’t think to complain, the head of his cock is nudging at my entrance. “Gotta be quiet,” He reminds me, his hips started to push forward inch by inch but with every passing second the pleasure gets better. A silent cry of pleasure slips from my lips, Kuroo is only half way when I moan out, and the sharp thrust of his hips pries me open. I gasp, and the sensation is enough to make me cum right here, “Sh, sh, sh,” He croons, leaning close to pepper kisses across my face. I moaned, trying to muffle myself as much as I can but it’s hard with cock easing inside of my tight pussy, throbbing with every breath. “Know just what you need, baby girl, don’t worry. Just be quiet, yeah? Can’t let anyone hear you.” Those words made me thighed around him more, pleasure singing though my body. “Yeah,” Kuroo sighs, hips rolling shallowly,

“There you go baby- gonna cream all over my cock? Be a good girl and make it quick, okay? Don’t have long.” I nod as much as you can, choking on the oxygen you attempt to bring in but Kuroo is relentless, using the sudden orgasm as leverage to finally, bottom out, “Give it to me kitten,” He growled, shuddering at the flutter in my walls, “That’s it, there you go.” By the time his thighs are flush with my ass, I’m trembling, cunt convulsing around the heavy girth and Kuroo hums again in appreciation the feeling. and cumming again almost feels impossible, but with a few strokes Kuroo is already forcing me back to the edge, prodding at a spot that steals. My brow furrows , fingers curling into fists as I try to reign in the pleasure driving me to the edge. Kuroo’s own palm finds my stomach, sliding up the front of my shirt and i think, for a helpless second, that the touch is innocent, but when it pushes harshly into the space beneath my belly button, 

I know that it’s anything but. It’s almost like I can feel him through the skin, and it’s so satisfying I let out another strangled moan. He pulls back, just enough to ease the drag before he shoves back in and the sensation is overwhelming in nature, pace picking up with every well timed stroke. But true to his word, his fingers grabbing at your hips until he yanks me back to meet his brutal thrusts, soft groans and grunts echoing against the walls. “Know just what my baby girl needs, always such a good girl,” Kuroo hisses, watching the slow slide of his cock into my dripping pussy, melting at the way I squeeze around him, “So fucking cute split open on my cock- creaming around me like a good girl.” His hands rake down my sides, wandering from the flesh of my ass and thighs to dig into my stomach, where the shape of his cock lurches to meet it. It comes back to my mouth after a moment, muffling my moans when he rolls over my clit. 

I brace yourself on the wall. Kuroo’s hand presses hard over my mouth, sliding faster than I can keep up with. I bite into his fingers as they ease between my lips, tongue rolling against them “Shit,” Kuroo grunts as i arched my back to meet him. It only gets better from there, muscles rippling beneath his skin as he releases your mouth, finally allowing the moans building in my throat to spill free. “I can tell you’re close, be a good girl and cum, okay? Want to feel this pretty little pussy creaming all over me again.” I’m tipping over the edge before I know better, tension snapping and there’s tears spilling down my cheeks, eyes clamped shut so tight my vision swims even in the darkness it brings. Kuroo fucks me through it and the cycle happens all over again, rocking into my body even as i sob at the nearly painful overstimulation.

I was laying on the bed with kuroo to my right I looked at him and laughed “kenma probably hates’s us” that’s when my room door slammed opened “okay I fucking get it that you guys are back together but you don’t have to fucking have sex with my cousin so fucking loud that I can hear your horny asses from the FUCING LIVING ROOM” kenma then slammed my room door closed me and kuroo both laughed at each other I then snuggled up to kuroo’s chest and kissed his bare chest “I love you princess” I smiled and snuggled deeper as if I was going to get warmer I felt the blanket cover my bare body “I love you too my nerd” he laughed and kissed the top of my head. It was the next day and I was in my room with yogi, kenma, kathy, kuroo we all was doing our own thing’s I was currently siting in between kuroo’s legs playing minecraft with kenma while kuroo was playing with my hair an don his phone me while yogi and kathy was looking at a magazine filled with boys and fangirling over them. I laid my head deeper into kuroo’s legs the because of my head hitting his pelvic bone I then felt him grabbed my face and turn me around “we are not going to do this again baby girl there people her-“ “kuroo stop eye fucking my cousin in front of us” kuroo rolled his eyes and left go of my face and he kissed my head and rested his chin onto of my head.


	18. Chapter eighteen (fight)

“Tori did you just kill my cat” I laughed and looked at kenma “so that bitch was annoying anyways” my attention then turned to the television “come catch me if you can you pudding head” yogi laughed and looked at kenma, he was in between her legs and she was playing with his hair “ko you show know how kenma feels about his minecraft animals” I rolled my eyes “so he should of let the creepers get to me and maybe then I wouldn’t of had killed his fucking cat” kenma growled “your going to regre-“ my phone stopped kenma mid sentence kuroo picked up my phone and looked at the caller ID “who is it baby?” We all looked at kuroo and saw he looked at the phone in disgust “tendo” “oh..” before I could tell kuroo to leave it alone he picked up the phone “hello satori may I ask why your calling my girlfriends phone?” I heard tendo laugh on the end of the phone

“your fucking funny Tetsu last time I checked shes not your girlfriends and didn’t you break up with her anyways that’s not my main concern tell MY girlfriend that I’m outside and I’m taking her out to eat then maybe after words I might fuck the shit out of her” kuroo hung up the phone and got up I looked up at him “kuroo where are you going?” “To deal with the pest that is outside” I sighed and looked at the rest of them “come on lets go and make sure that he doesn’t kill him” they all sighed and we followed kuroo downstairs kuroo opened the door and stood there with his arms crossed tendo looked at kuroo and smirked “well hello kuroo your surely not the person I was expec-“ kuroo didn’t let tendo finish his sentence, kuroo’s fist flew to tendo’s face tendo stumbled back and looked at kuroo with a bloody nose “oh you asshole” I looked at yogi to see that she was recording 

“yogi what the hell are you doing go and stop them” while I was busy yelling at yogi I didn’t notice they where fighting till I heard something crack my head quickly turned to see tendo’s nose still bleeding and his fingers looked bruised my attention then turned to kuroo he also had a bloody nose and he looked like he could kill someone I looked at kenma and he motioned me to stop them before it gets even worse, I ran to kuroo before he could land another punch on tendo I went and hugged his waist stopping him from going any farther “kuroo stop your going to het yourself in trouble if you continue he’s not worth it” he growled and spit out blood that was in his mouth and glared at tendo he then turned around and pulled my arm with him “come on kitten” I walked with kuroo and once we got in the house we went back to my room and I sat him down on my bed I went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit that I always had just in case of an emergency,

I walked out of the bathroom into my room I sat in front of kuroo with the first aid kit “give me your hand” I scope to kuroo in a soft voice knowing that he is still trying to calm down he gave me his hand and I took some hydrogen peroxide and put it on a cotton ball and dabbed it on his knuckles he hissed in pain “I’m sorry baby but I have to clean this before it gets infected” the door open and yogi, kenma and kathy came in I looked at them and raised and eyebrow “we finally got tendo to leave with the help of yogi and kathy yelling” I nodded my head I looked up because I saw kuroo nose still bleeding form the Conner of my eyes before the blood can drip onto the rug I gave him a tissue and put it by his nose “tilt your head up” he groaned and titled his head up once I was done with his knuckles I bandage them up and kissed his head. I was sitting on the couch in the living room with yogi and kathy when I heard my aunt walk through the door 

“can someone tell me why there is blood on the floor” I sighed and got up “good afternoon auntie Emiko the reason why there is blood on the floor is because both kuroo and tendo got into a fight earlier today” my aunt gasped and looked at me “well is kuroo fine” I laughed and nodded my head “yeah he’s upstairs with kenma” my aunt rushed into the kitchen “well why didn’t you call my and tell me earlier that kuroo got into a fight and is hurt did you make him any food?” Before I could answer she pushed pass me and sighed “what type of girlfriend are you, if your husband or boyfriend is hurt you should always make him some food and in my case my soon to be nephew-in-law is hurt so as his aunt I shall make him some food” I sighed and sat down on the couch.

I was walking to school with yogi today because kathy is sick when I saw page on the other side of the street she must of felt my stare because she glared at me and walked away “damn what’s that bitch problem shes keeps on glaring at you every since she saw you at the match” I sighed and played with a strand of my hair “I fucked oikawa who was her boyfriend at the time but I doubt they are together anymore” yogi laughed “damn tori I never thought a day in my life that you would duck oikawa while HE had a girlfriend” I shrugged my shoulders and sighed “its whatever” I then felt and arm wrap around my neck and someone’s lip’s on my cheek I turned to my left and saw kuroo “its no fare you girls left you girls left us at home” kuroo pouted “you guys where taking to long and we didn’t want to be late “yeah are you sure that’s that the truth or did you guys want to gossip about other thing’s” “KENMA SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR BUSINESS” he rolled his eyes continued to play on his phone “you lucky I love your pudding head ass kenma kozume” “I know victoria aiko kozume” I laughed and put my arm’s around kuroo’s waist.


	19. Chapter nineteen (sleepover)

It was the end of practice when the boys walked in “baby hurry up did you two forget that we are watching a movie together” i rolled my eyes and took of my volleyball top when I felt someone come from behind me and squeezed my breast I turned around to see that it was yogi “Yogi venhail let go of my girlfriend’s breast”she growled and stuck up the middle finger at kuroo “oh fuck off just because she loves me more doesn’t mean that you have to be such a bitch” he glared at her and I shook my head and put back my school uniform top back on “come on you two lets go” before we went back to my house we stoped at the convenience store to get some snacks and drinks, “kenma do you have the keys?” He looked up and just stared at me “what”

I just stood there looking back at him “so what your telling m is that you don’t hav your fucking key’s?” He let out a nervous laugh “yes” I sighed and glared at him I looked through my bag to see if I have my keys “baby” “hmm?” I looked up to see kuroo holding my keys “you dropped this when you was changing back into your skirt” I looked at kuroo and hugged him “thank you baby you’re an lifesaver” I then glared at kenma and went to open the door we all walked in the house and the girls went to make the popcorn and put the drink and snacks while the boys was picking a movie I walked into my room to get some blanket’s and some pajamas for the girls I took three onesie out of the dresser I put on my unicorn onesie and took the rest of the things to the living room 

once I got there I saw the girls making cupcakes I laughed when kathy missed the cupcake liner kathy looked at me and her eyes asked me for help I laughed and put the blankets down on the floor where we was going to sleep for the night I then carried the onesies to the kitchen and gave yogi hers and went to help kathy with the cupcakes when the doorbell rang I looked at kenma and he got up to answer the door “Hey kenma” “hi lev” I looked and saw lev I waved and he waved back with a smile “hi victoria!!” I laughed “hi lev” lev went to the living room to help kuroo and kenma find a movie “here kathy you pour the cake batter one inch over the cupcake liner and make sure that you don’t over flow the cupcake liner like this but leave but leave room so that when it bakes it doesn’t overflow okay?”

I looked at kathy and she nodded “okay okay!!.” She then looked at the piping bag strange “but where does the cake batter come from?” I sighed and slapped my hand on my forehead I heard kuroo,kenma,lev and yogi laugh at kathy’s question “what’s so funny I’m serious?!!” ‘Oh god she is bokuto’s little sister for sure’. After we explained everything to kathy we waited for the cupcakes to bake and then the boys pick several movies for us to watch the genre consist of horror, romance, children and sad, we were currently watching the nun I was snuggled by kuroo’s side his arms around my waist and my head on his chest while kathy was snuggling against lev with kenma and yogi on the other side cuddled up their was a jump scare and I heard kathy scream and snuggle into lev more with him laughing at her

“kathy its not that scar-“ “boo” “shit!” Lev jumped and spilled the popcorn on the floor “what the fuck yogi!” I looked over at them to see kenma smirking and yogi laughing her ass off lev then looked at me “your not going to do something about this bullshit?” I looked at then and shook my head “nope” lev huffed and laid back down. I looked at the television and saw the ending credits of the little mermaid I then looked to the other side and saw all of them asleep cuddling together my attention turned to kuroo who was also sleeping on my chest I smiled a little seeing his relaxed expression I kissed the top of his head and reached for the remote to turn off the television once it was off I laid my head on kuroo’s head and hugged his waist and soon after I fell into a deep sleep.

I was awaken to the sound of a camera going off “honey this is going to be so good for blackmail when they don’t want to do something” “baby let them sleep” I opened my eyes and turned my head and I saw my aunt taking pictures with my uncle behind her with his index finger and middle finger pinching the bridge of his nose “aunt emiko what are you doing it’s” I looked at the clock and the time read eight twelve “eight in the morning and your taking pictures” my aunt froze and looked at me “abort mission Mino I repeat abort mission one of the gremlin‘s has woken up” my aunt grabbed my uncle’s arm and ran out of the living room I sighed and put my head back on kuroo’s head and fell asleep again.


	20. Chapter twenty (a knife!!)

“Yogi get you ass back here and give me my fucking switch you overgrown baby” I felt a cold breeze pass me and I looked and saw kenma had a knife in his hand while running “kenma put the fucking knife down and yogi put the switch on the table didn’t I tell you to get fucking dressed for the festival” my aunt hand a knife in her hand and a wooden spoon in her other hand, both kenma and yogi stoped running my aunt gave them a glare “down now Kozume, Nakamura” they both sighed and put the items down, yogi took kenma’s hand and walked upstairs my aunt then looked at me “go wake Kuroo, lev and kathy up” I smiled and turned around going to my room first to wake up kuroo “kenma that’s not how you tie it. 

Wait kenma watch where you fingers are going. KENMA” my eyes widen and I walked to my room and closed the door ‘let’s pretend that I didn’t hear that’ I sighed and put my head against the door my eyes then traveled to kuroo I looked down and saw that his sweats where low on his v-line I blushed and looked at his shirt that was rising up and showing his abs he was Laying on his back with two pillows against his head I bit my lip and walked to the bed I crawled on his lap siting on his pelvic bone “baby wake up we have to get dressed” I shook kuroo and he moved a little bit but didn’t wake up I sighed and leaned forward my palms touching his covered chest I blew air into his face hoping that he would wake up “kuroo, baby wake up”

I sighed and laid on his chest thinking of a way that I could get him up I looked to the left o the bed and saw my pillow I got off of kuroo’s chest and took the pillow from my side of the bed, I was holding the pillow above my head I was about to hit him with it but his eyes shot open and his hands grabbed my wrist turned us around and pushed me onto my back “what is so fucking important that you had to wake me up” I let out a chuckle and leaned in to kiss his nose “good morning you overgrown rooster” he rolled his eyes and lets go of my wrist he grumbled a ‘good morning’ he sighed and sat down on the bed and looked at me I smiled back at him and crawled to his lap yet again “we have to get dressed for the festival today” 

I wrapped my arms his waist and leaned my head into his chest, he kissed the top of my head and ranked his hands through my hair “lets stay here for two minutes then we can get dressed kitten” I hummed and continued to listen to the sound of his heart beat. Kuroo grunted and took me off of him “I’m going to go and wake up lev and kathy okay?” I looked at at home and he hummed in response, I walked out the room I passed kenma’s room and heard giggling and moans I cringed and walked faster to the guest bedroom ‘are they fucking now at this time’ I sighed and ranked my fingers through my pink hair I opened the door and saw lev and kathy cuddled up “oh hell no his tall ass better get his hands off my best friend”

I looked around the room to see what I can throw at the tall volleyball player I then saw a empty can laying on the floor ‘hehe he better have a tough head” I took the can off the floor and firmly grasped it in my head I aimed to make sure that I didn’t hit kathy I then threw the can at lev’s head and it hit him perfectly “ow what the hell” lev looked around the room and saw me “what the fuck tori” I rolled my eyes and catches the can when he threw it back at me “you where getting to comfortable with my best friend you tall old man. Plus you guys have to get up and get dressed for the festival” lev sighed and shook kathy “kathy get your ass up before bokuto see’s you in bed with lev” kathy shot up and ran to the bathroom “wait bokuto is here?’

I smirked and Nodded my head “yep he’s downstairs you better hurry up before he see’s you in the same room as his little sister and beats your ass” lev then ran into the other bathroom and I smirked waking out the room ‘that will get the to change faster while I’m at it’ “less fucking and more changing you bunnies” I walked away from kenma’s room and I heard him curse me out. I waled out my room dressed up from the festival and walked downstairs “ah finally one of the many children are ready where’s kuroo?” My aunt tilted her head when she didn’t see kuroo with me “he’s almost finishing getting dressed” “ah okay bokuto and Stella are here” my aunt moved and bokuto and Stella was there playing cards with my uncle who was already dressed my uncle looked at me and waved “good afternoon ko” I smiled and hugged my uncle “good after uncle, hi bokuto, hi Stella” they both smiled at me and waved.

“Yogi! Put down the sword” yogi looked at my aunt who had her hands on her hips “down!” Yogi slowly put down the sword that she was holding and walked with her head down “but aunt-“ my aunt glared at yogi “what did I say control yourself yogi” yogi nodded her head and walked with her head down, kuroo was talking with kenma,lev and bokuto I turned my head from the both of them and sighed “TORI TORI look candy apple’s”I looked at kathy as she pointed to the candy apples she then dragged me to the stand where they was selling the candy apples “hello welcome what can I get you girls today?” I looked at kathy as her eyes practically sparkled “can I get ten candy apples?” “Sure that will be 7294 yen”

I smiled and handed him the money “here you go” I bowed at him and walked away with the candy apple’s, I walked up to the boy’s “here” I handed out the candy apple to them “thank you tori” I nodded my head and walked toward the girls “kathy here you go” kathy turned around and her eyes lighted she ran up to me and tackled me into a hug “THANK YOU TANK YOU tori” I smiled at her and patted her head “your welcome kathy” she smiled and took the candy apple out of my hand and she practically drooled on the apple “yogi,Stella here” I walked up to then and handed it to them “thank you tori” they both said in sync I smiled and walked to my aunt and uncle “here candy apple’s” my aunt yes shined “thank you ko” I nodded and went back to the girls I was beside kathy and her arms linked with mine and her head was on my shoulder while she was sucking on the candy apple.


	21. Chapter twenty one (fireworks)

⚠️!!TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARMING!!⚠️

“TORI TORI come look at this” I looked behind me and saw that kathy was holding up something “what is that?” ”I have no clue but it looks cool” “put it down kat it could be something dangerous” I looked behind me and saw bokuto standing there with lev and kenma “hey where did kuroo go?” They shrugged their shoulders “he said that he went to go and find a bathroom” I let out a huff “tori you wont believe who we just saw here!” I hummed and titled my head “tendo, ushijima, sidney and I believe her name is Veronica” my eyes widen and I looked at Stella “what are they doing here?” Stella shrugged her shoulders “well it is a festival so I guess there here for the same reason we are here” I sighed when I felt someone tug on my sleeve my attention when to the person behind me and it was bokuto 

“can we talk real quick?” I looked up at him and nodded my head “guys me and bokuto are going to talk over their” I pointed to the tree “okay just don’t take long” I walked away with bokuto unaware that lev was following us, I sat down with my back facing the tree bark “yeah what is it” “have you told kuroo?“ I shook my head ”no I don’t have the guts to tell him because I know that he will get angry” I sighed “why would he get made we hook up when you to broke up’ I looked at bokuto and lowered my head “because he holds grudges and I scared that if I tell him you guys wont be friends anymore” bokuto look at me and lifted my chin with his thumb and index finger “don’t worry about me and kuroo’s friendship I’m more worried about you guys relationship”

I head the bushes rattle and I looked and saw no one there bokuto got up and offered me his hand “come on lets go I see kuroo came back from the bathroom” I took his hand and got up I looked to see kuroo and lev talking and kuroo didn’t seem so happy his attention then went to me and bokuto ‘what’s wrong with him he looks like he just saw his whole family get killed’ I sighed and walked down the hill with bokuto towards the rest of the group “TORI TORI come on the fireworks are about to start” I look at kathy and smiled I saw from the corner of my eyes kuroo shove of bokuto arm and was around his shoulder bokuto looked at kuroo confused my eyes widen when I saw kuroo squeezing bokuto’s arm “don’t fucking touch me ever again and I you do I’ll break you fucking arm you asshole” “wait what did I do?”

I saw bokuto hair flatten and his eyes looked so hurt “leave my the fuck alone” I turned around and looked kuroo in the eyes “what the hell kuroo you didn’t have to do that to him you could o-“ “shut the fuck up!” My eyes widen ‘whats wrong with him he never yells at me’ “kuroo baby what’s wron-“ just on time the fireworks went off and I felt a sharp sensation on my cheek ‘did kuroo just slap me?’ Everyone’s head turned to me and kuroo and there eyes widened “did you just fucking hit my cousin you asshole” tears filled my eyes “everyone just shut the fuck up” kuroo looked at me an scoffed “and you can go back to fucking your little man whore over their” he pointed to bokuto, he then gave me the necklace that I got him for his birthday “we are done Kozume I don’t want to see you ever again”

tears streamed down from my eyes I didn’t move from my spot as I saw kuroo walk of to sidney, Veronica, tendo and ushijima ‘is he seriously going to hang out with them after everything they done to me, fuck you kuroo’ I looked down at the necklace and threw it on the floor, I walked away from the group and went back home. Got home and went to my room and took out a empty box that I had laying around, I went into my closet and took all the clothes that belongs to kuroo and threw them in the box, I was sitting on my closet floor with the box of kuroo’s clothes and stuff in front of me “I shouldn’t be sad it’s my fault that kuroo left me I should be used to this by now everyone who I loved in my life always leave that’s why I like this, that’s why I do the things that I do so that I wont get my heart broken by some stupid boy..but I love that stupid boy”

I laughed to my self and “stupid girl stupid stupid stupid!” I pulled on my hair and cried “he’s just like mother she left me because I wasn’t good enough for her he left because I kept secret’s its all my fault dad left to start a new family nobody cares about me!” I screamed and put my face in my hands, a knock was heard at my door I got up with the box and saw kenma standing there with yogi I gave them the box and closed my door “tori lets tal-“ “shut up and leave me the fuck alone!!”. It’s been one month since I left my room I hand no energy to go to school or to get at this point I’m starving myself they always ask if I’m hungry and I lie to them saying no, I sighed and got up from bed I went into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror my hair was a mess and I’m pretty sure that its matted but what ever I looked at the scale that was by the wall,

I walk to the scale and got on it I was 24.6 kg “great” I rolled my eyes when I saw the blade from yesterday night it still had some blood on it my attention them when to my arm I had about eight cuts on both of my arms “if I do say so my self they look like a barcode” I let out a dry chuckle and went back under my covers I faced the wall when I heard a knock at my door “I'm not hungry” “its not about that someone is at the door for you” “tell them I’m not in the mood to talk” “tori is your father.”


	22. Chapter twenty two (dad?)

‘What the fuck is he doing here I hadn't seen him since the altercation with my mother so why is he here now’ “tori are you there?” “Huh? Yeah hold on” I yelled at my aunt I walked to the door and peeked out my head “ill be down in a few” I said pulling my sleeves down “okay just hurry up he’s impatient” I nodded my head and gently closed the door ‘great now I actually have to go downstairs’ I pulled down my sleeves hiding the scars I opened my door and heard yelling coming from kenma’s room “fuck you kuroo who fucking dies and gave you the damn rights to lay your fucking finger on my fucking COUSIN” I lowered my head and was about to walk downstairs when kenma’s door opened my head snapped to the door and there he was kuroo.

I stood there staring at him and rolled my eyes “tori! Get you ass down here” I sighed and turned my head and yelled back “coming dad” I walked downstairs and went into the living room where I saw my father with a woman and a girl about my age siting there “holy shit emiko what are you doing to my baby girl” aunt emiko rolled her eyes “don’t start fucking assuming I’m abusing my niece” my aunt looking my father in his eyes “both of you guys calm down” my uncle moved my aunt from my father, my dad looked at me and smiled “hey princess I want you to meet my wife and her daughter, this is haru and her daughter Lilly” I waved “hi I’m victoria” haru smiled “it’s a pleasure to meet you victoria”

I titled my head and looked at my father “what are you doing here?” my dad sighed and put his hands together “I want you to move in with me” my eyes widen and I looked in my father eyes “wait what I like it here” I raised my voice at my father he looked at me and raised an eyebrow “listen here young lady you don’t look like you want to be here by your sudden appearance are you guys even feeding my fucking child I asked you to take care of my child until I was ready to take her back not to fucking starve her” emiko rolled her eyes “shut the fuck up Matthew I am feeding MY niece ask her fucking ex boyfriend who slapped her why shes not eating” my father stoped and looked at my aunt

“what the fuck did you say emiko” my aunt’s eyes widen “wait i-“ my father looked at me and let out a ray chuckle then looked at my aunt and uncle then back at me “pack your shit victoria aiko kozume your not staying here anymore especially with someone who lets a boy lay his hands on you” he looked at me and gave me a stern look “now!” He pointed to the stairs I nodded my head and walked up stairs ‘so I am really leaving the house that I called my home I sat on my carpet floor and looked at the white walls I sighed and got up at least I wont be in a town where I got raped, betrayed and got my heart broken many times and in this room where I spent times with the person who I thought I would spend my life with ‘guess that’s never happening’

I spent the last time in this room cleaning it out and crying my eyes out. I put my switch on top of one of the many boxes that I had filled with numerous things I looked at my aunt who was by the door with tears in her eyes she looked at my father and asked “am I ever going to see tori again?” My aunt had tears in her eyes while looking in my father’s he shook his head and my aunt’s eyes widened “I’m not letting my baby girl come back to this house let alone this town where she gotten raped, abused, betrayed and her heart broken if you want your allowed to come and visit us” my aunt looked at my dad furiously “are you fucking kidding me Matthew the got damn drive to your house is six almost seven hours long and I have to drive that long to see my fucking niece”

my dad shrugged her shoulders “well then you just don’t visit her’ my dad kissed my aunt cheek and said his ‘goodbye’s’ I looked at the top of the staircase and standing there was kenma he didn’t even look me in my eye’s “so your leaving me all alone here again?” “Ken I’m sorry” he scoffed and walked back to his room I turned around and put my head down I then saw my dad pack the last box into his car “come on tori lets go we have a long drive home and tomorrow I have to register you into your new school” he motioned me to get in the front of the car I looked at my aunt and uncle then bowed my head with tears in my eyes “thank you for letting m e stay in your wonderful home”

tears feel down my face I lifted my head and my aunt had tears in her eye’s she nodded her head “anytime baby” her raspy voice hurt my heart “victoria! Let’s go we are stoping to get ice cream and food on the way home” I looked ta my aunt and uncle and kissed both of their cheek and whispered a thank you. I walked to the car and looked at my father’s wife “why isn’t she siting in the front I can sit in the back if you want?” My dad’s wife shook her head is fine sweetheart you can sit in the front I’m fine back here with Lilly” I titled my head “are you sure” she nodded her head and gave me a warm smile and I gave her one back I got in the car, closed the door and put on my seatbelt 

“okay princess first stop is food then when we get to close to the house we could get ice cream okay?” I nodded my head she smiled and ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead he started the car and drove away to my new home.


	23. Chapter twenty three (new home)

I put my head against the window glass when I heard my phone ring I was going to pick it up when I saw my dad take it “you can’t answer my phone your driving” my dad looked at me and put my phone in his pocket “I’m not going to answer it, I haven't seen you in over a year and I want to spend time with my daughter” I looked at him and sighed “but your driving” he looked at me and raised and eyebrow “so.” I rolled my eyes and shook my head “now princess what do you want to eat?” He looked at me then back at the road in front of him “do you still like tonkatsu because I know a good place that makes some by the house”

my dad side eyed me “but papa you promised we could get sushi today” I turned my head and saw Lilly pouting with her arms crossed ‘I know that her mother is married to my dad but could se not call him papa’ I internally rolled my eyes “lily no you had sushi this whole week plus since tori is living with us now its her turn to pick where she wants to eat at so stop it” “but that’s no fair papa she just came into the picture and I was here first so I deserve to get treated like a princess and being called one that her” Lilly shouted angrily at my father “lily I said enough” my dad yelled causing me to finch and jump a little ‘I haven heard him raise his voice in a long time I almost forgot how scary he is’

I looked at my dad and saw that he was griping the stearin wheel hard to at a point where his knuckles where turning white and his jaw was clenched I detached my eyes from my dad and looked out the window not wanting to piss him of even more then he already is, I laid my head down on the glass again when I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and saw haru “here you look cold and tired” she handed my a black fluffy blanket “thank you” she gave me a smile and nodded I took the blanked from her hands and wrapped myself in it “dad can you wake me up when we are almost there?”

I turned to look at my father he nodded his head not saying a single word I sighed ‘I guess he's still angry’ without even noticing it I fell into a deep sleep. I had awoken up due to haru shaking me “hum?” My tired eyes looked back at haru’s gold one’s “you dad went to go and get the food we should be home in twelve minutes” I smiled at her and stretched “thank you haru” I replied to the red haired woman “your welcome honey” I folded the black blanket while waiting for my father just as I was about to give the blanket back to haru my dad opened the door “ah princess your up I bought you tonkatsu with you favourite rosehip milk tea” he handed me the bag with my food and the other bag’s to haru and Lilly,

my dad got in the car and put on the seatbelt “alright” my dad looked at me while I was stuffing my face with rice I turned to him and titled my head, he laughed and shook his head “lets go home” he drove off from the store to my new home. My dad put the last of my boxes in my new room haru came in the room and looked at me “do you want me to help you decorate I bought both led lights and fake leave’s” she holds up both the led light’s and fake leave’s I smiled “yeah I could use some company right now” she jump up and down “great” she exclaimed “okay so I’m thinking of putting the bed over there” she had her hand on her hip with her finger pointing to the dent that was in the wall that could fit my bed “and around the wall you can put pictures of your friends”

her pointer finger moved around the outside rim of the dented wall I looked at the up at the ceiling and titled my head “can I put little led butterfly’s on the ceiling?’ Haru looked at me and smiled “that would look pretty with the led lights with the leave’s going around the picture if you put them on the outside, I was also thinking about some hearts above your bed with a white or grey rug” I nodded my head and looked around the room and saw an empty wall “what if we put a full body mirror with the fake leaves around it?’ I looked at haru pointing to the empty wall “perfect” she clapped her hands “and your desk can be over there” she pointed to the opposite side where the mirror was going to be at “that would look nice with how the rest of the room is going” 

haru smiled and clapped her hand’s together “okay lets start unpacking and decorating” she raised her arm up running towards the full boxes “quick question” I looked up at her and hummed “do you play video games because if you do I could ask your father to set up a gaming monitor for you?” My eyes widen and I looked at her “yea I do play but not a lot thought” “okay ill ask your dad about that tonight. Now let the decorating begin!”. Haru stepped back and smiled “tada your new room! What do you think” haru turned to look at me I smiled at her “it looked amazing haru” I heard the door open and we both looked behind us to see my father and Lilly “hey girl’s are you done we just got back from the school and you start Monday tori is that alright?” I looked at my dad and nodded my head “yeah it’s fine with me”

he smiled at me and ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead “that’s great your room looks nice I will leave to do your own thing we’ll be in our room if you need us” I nodded my head and turned around “oh and tori there is ice cream in the freezer goodnight princess” “okay goodnight dad” he walked out my room with haru I looked to see he left my phone on the top of the mirror. I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling ‘so this is my new life now I miss kenma’ i sighed and turned to my side ‘goodnight kenma’ my eyes felt heavy and I found myself in a deep sleep yet again.


	24. Chapter twenty four (new school)

I woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around my waist I lifted my head to see that is was haru I let out a sigh of relief, I wiggled my way out of her arms I looked at the time and saw that it six in the morning ‘I should wake up haru and get ready for school’ I looked at haru ‘she could sleep a little longer she doesn’t have to leave until seven’ I walked to the closet and took out my uniform that arrived yesterday, I walked to the bathroom, closed and locked the door then striped myself of my pyjamas and got in the shower. Once I got out of the shower I put on my uniform and walked out of the bathroom I placed my dirty clothes in the bin and went to wake up haru “haru get up it’s six-thirty” her eyes opened and she got up

“good morning haru” she hummed she was about to get up when my dad opened the door “Jesus Christ haru I was wondering where you was last night, good morning princess” “morning dad” I replied back “see you later victoria” haru waved and I waved back “later” my dad was about to leave when he turned around “can you wait for Lilly you guy’s are supposed to go to school together” I sighed and nodded “thanks princess” my dad closed my door and I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walked downstairs to go into the kitchen while I wait for Lilly I opened the refrigerator and saw that my dad had banana milk I took and pack and saw two bento boxes siting on the counter

‘I’m guessing one is for Lilly and the other is for me’ “tori! I’m ready” I picked up the bento boxes and walked towards the door and saw Lilly putting on her shoes “Lilly here your bento box” she lifted her head and took the on that said her name “thank’s big sister” I stoped putting on my shoe’s and looked up at Lilly “what?” She turned to me and titled her head and waved her hands back and forth “wait I hope that I didn’t offend you or anything I just thought that since your dad and my mother are married I could call you big sister because your older them me sorry if you don’t like it I’ll stop” I looked down at the floor and smiled “no it’s fine”her eyes widen and she jumped up and down

“yay I’m so excited” “now come on before were late” I told Lilly and that made her stop and rush out the door. Once we arrived at the schools I went to the office to get my schedule and lily flowed me “here you go miss Kozume I hope you enjoy our schools have a great day” I smiled at the elderly lady “thank you, have a good day miss” I waved to the lady and looked at Lilly who was on her phone “Lilly come on you have to get to class before you get in trouble and they call dad” she huffed and put her phone away “fine ill see you in class big sister” she walked way and I sighed “so your new here and you have connections with miss snobby”

I slightly jumped and turned around to see a girl with dark purple and black hair with a boy standing next to her with the same hair colour “umm yeah I just moved in with my father” she raised her eyebrow and pushed off the wall with her right foot “I’m hana yuji and this is my twin brother ren nice to meet you?” I looked up at hana an then looked back at her brother ren ‘how is he so tall and shes so short’ “I’m Victoria Kozume I transferred from the school Nekoma back in Tokyo” hana laughed and nodded her head “so you do have connections with miss snobby and you’re a city girl makes sense” I raised my eyebrow “I’m sorry?” Hana looked me up and down and pointed her finger at me putting her lollipop back in her mouth

“you play volleyball by any chance?” “Yeah I was on the girl’s volleyball team back in my old school I was the setter for the team why?’ She shook her head “your figure look’s like you play volleyball how about this I’ll help you around school and at the end of the day you come with me to the volleyball club and sign up” she titled her head and pointed her lollipop at me “why?” She shrugged her shoulders “we need a new captain because our old one left the school due to family reasons” I hesitated for a moment ‘well tori if you think about it you do enjoy playing volleyball ball and your not going to quite because of some asshole’ “okay I’m in” “great now show me your schedule” 

I took my schedule out from my school jacket pocket and handed it to her “well ria looks like me, you and my brother have all of the same classes, now lets get to class before we get detention” hana took my hand in hers and walked beside me with ren on her left ‘is she not going to let go of my hand’ I sighed and didn’t bother pulling it away “we should have a sleepover together to get to know each other since we are going to be in the same classes and were going to be best friends doesn’t it makes sense that we have a sleep over together ria?” I blankly stared at her ‘did she just say that I’m her best friend we just meet like ten minutes ago’ I sighed and decided not to say anything about it

“ill have to ask my dad first” hana looked at me smiled then nodded her head “that’s fine with me” she let go of my hand and liked her arm with mine as we walked to class ‘this is going to be a long day’. It’s currently lunch time and I was sitting with hana and ren I took out my bento box and saw that my dad made me tonkatsu “big sister!” I sighed and put my chopsticks down and looked at the source of the voice and it was Lilly “yes Lilly?’ She looked at me and sat down next to me “can I sit here?” I was about to say something when I heard a voice whisper behind me “oh my god can you believe that the new girl is sisters with that snobby bitch I wonder if she also uses her father for his money or if shes fucking him” 

the girls laughed I looked to where Lilly was siting and she broke her chopsticks and has tears in her eye’s, I got up and walked to the girls on my way there I grabbed a cup of water and poured it on-top of their heads they both gasped and looked at me, I looked down at them “next time you want to talk shit about me or my little sister make sure to say it a little louder and stop being a fucking pussy” I rolled my eyes and walked away when I turned around and looked both of them In their eye’s “oh and if you say something about me or my sister again I won’t hesitate to punch you both so keep our names out your fucking dirty mouth’s” I walked back to the table with everyone’s eyes looking at me “big-“

“shh it Lilly don’t say anything” she nodded her head, hana whistled and looked at me “damn girl you have some guts talking to them girl’s” I shrugged my shoulders and looked at hana while putting a piece of tonkatsu in my mouth “nobody talk’s shit about me or my family without getting punched or confronted.” She slowly nodded her head “noted not to mess with you” she said while turning back to her ramen “how do you look so mean but on the inside your so nice” I looked up at ren and shrugged my shoulders “I get that a lot I guess it’s just the way how I look” he hummed and went back to eating his rice.


	25. Chapter twenty five (suna)

“Big sister Tori!” i looked behind me and saw Lilly running my way holding her bag in her hands, it was the end of the day and i was supposed to meet hana and her brother by the gym’s “yes Lilly?” Once she got to me she bent down and huffed “are you going straight home?” I shook my head and looked Lilly straight in the eyes “no I’m going to join the volleyball club oh and if dad is home can you ask him if a friend of mine can sleepover and tell him to call me?” I asked my red haired step sister she put her thumb and forefinger on her chin “sure only if i can join you guys!” I sighed and put my head down “yeah that’s fine” her eyes widened and she jumped up and down “great I’ll see you at home love you by Vicky!”

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at the gold eyed girl who was already walking away. My eyes softened and I smiled to myself. I walked away and went to the gym where I was supposed to meet hana and ren. Once i got to the gym i saw hana standing against the wall with her right foot on it will sucking on a lollipop “sorry I’m late i had to ask Lilly if she could ask our dad about the sleepover” hana looked at me and pushed off the wall and turned to me “it's fine ren just left to go to practice but he should stop by to let you meet his team if that's fine with you of course, and maybe you can just meet the love of your life their” hana winked at me and i shook my head “I doubt i want to get back in a relationship with someone after my previous one”

i said as i walk beside hana into the girl’s gym hana quickly turned her head to me “so who do i have to kill i will need their address, full name, date of birth, social security number, parents name” she replied with a side on her face “umm i don't really know his address but his name is kuroo he goes to Nekoma his birthday is November seventh and his social security number I don’t know” she gave me a huge smile and took out her phone “thank you ria that will be very helpful information” she opened the notes app and type the information that i gave her into her notes and she kiss me on my cheek after “thank you bestie” i stood by the gym door ‘did she really just kiss me on my cheek’

i shook my head and walked in the gym when everyone looked at me and hana “coach Mina this is the girl that i was talking to you about her name is Victoria Kozume and she used to go to that Nekoma school back in Tokyo” i waved my hand “hello it's nice to meet you” i said while bowing “ah i have heard about you, wasn't you the best setter for the Nekoma girls volleyball team” she sat down and put her arm on her knee and her face in her hand while looking up at me “yes that is me ma’am” i moved back and forth feeling uncomfortable with the amount of eyes staring at me, coach Mina threw me a ball “well sweetheart let's see what you can do, i want you to play a practice round with us how would that do babes?”

I caught the ball with one hand and nodded my head “it’s fine” she nodded her head and blew the whistle “alright girls get in formation” while all the girls was getting in line i scanned over everyone’s faces and their positions ‘looks like I’m serving’ “alright Kozume show us what you got” i looked at coach Mina and huffing while going to the back, i held the ball in my left hand and moved back a little bit, threw the ball in the air and jumped served it, one of the girl’s on the other side tried to hit the ball back but failed and it hit their side of the floor scoring my team a point, i looked up at hana while putting my hair in a ponytail “what?” I questioned looking confused as to why everyone was looking at me “did i do something wrong” 

i titled my head staring at the girl’s “holy hell Kozume that was perfect” coach Mina looked at me while her hand’s was on my shoulders “let's go through more rounds girls” “yes ma’am” the team shouted. We finished practice and i was drinking water while sitting on the bench with a white towel in my hand wiping away the sweat away from my forehead “Kozume” i hummed and looked up from my spot coach Mina was holding up a jersey with the number one on it “you are not only on the team but your the captain, welcome to the team Victoria Kozume” coach Mina gave me a thumbs up and a big smile i felt a slap on my back when i went to grab the jersey “welcome ria i know you would make it” 

hana laughed and kissed the top of my head “now my brother is here, let's go and meet the boy’s team and I’m determined to find you a boyfriend” i sighed and looked at hana “hana i dont ne-“ hana turned around and pointed her finger at me “no, no best friend of mine is going to stay single AND sad, so i am not taking a no from you i am determined to get you a boyfriend now lets go” i sighed not trying to argue with hana right now ‘let’s see what boy she would put me with’ hana linked her arm with mine and waved at the team “you took to long hana” ren had his phone in his hand with his volleyball uniform on ‘holy hell is this man buff how he looks like a baby but he's fucking buff’ ren felt me staring at him and looked down at the ground with a blush on his face

“alright on to the boy’s gym we go!” Hana skipped to the boy’s gym with our arms intertwined. “Hey boy’s i bought someone here with me meet victoria Kozume she just transferred here from Nekoma, ria say hi to the boy’s and chose which on catches your eye” she winked at me and pushed me forward “hana” i wined she just smiled at me “hi everyone nice to meet you all” i looked around scanning their faces when one caught my eye he was in the corner on his phone ‘he has really bad posture but hey same’ he looked up from his phone and we made eye contact he had greyish-yellow eye’s with semi crazy dark brown hair ‘he’s kinda cute, tori no you just went through a break up and he might end up hurting you like they all do’ 

i tried to tear my eyes from him but I couldn’t his eyes was hypnotising “ah that's Rintaro Suna he's the middle blocker of the team i see he has caught your eye and you caught his” i jumped from hana’s sudden loud voice “hana babes your so loud” hana then squealed “ah you called me babes i feel like the luckiest person ever” i sighed and saw suna get up from the bench he put his hand’s in his pant’s ‘oh’ i blushed and looked away ‘stop it tori you have such a dirty mind’ “hi cutie it’s a pleasure to meet you” the blonde who looked like he dyed his hair because of the black that was on the side’s of his hair “I’m Atsumu Miya the cuter twin”he winked at me and kissed my hand then another boy who looked just like him pushed his face

‘must be his twin’ “I’m so sorry about my brother I’m Osamu Miya the other twin to this idiot it's nice to see you Kozume” i smiled then shook my head “there’s no need to call me Kozume i really don't like it you guys can just call me victoria or any nickname is fine with me” they all looked shocked the on boy who hair looked exactly like bokuto’s “I’m sorry if we seem all shocked but you looked mean at first and now your so nice” i let out a nervous laugh “yeah i get that a lot sorry if i made you tense” i bowed my head “no it's fine no need to bow, by the way I’m Shinsuke Kita and I’m the captain of the team” he said while looking into my eyes “it's that your real hair colour?”

I looked to see a dark skin guy i shook my head “no its dyed my real hair colour is pink” he nodded his head and gave me a smile “I’m Aran Ojiro and I’m the outside hitter and ace of the team nice to meet you vic, i hope i can call you that if it's fine with you of course” i nodded my head and smiled “it's fine with me Aran” my eye’s traveled to sun he was slouched over with his hand’s still in his pants “and i guessing you already know my name because of hana” he glared at hana, she smiled at rubbed the back of her neck “what she seems to like yo-“ i slapped my hand over hana’s mouth “hana babes if you say another word i will murder you and hide your body” i glared and took my hand off her mouth and she let out a nervous laugh “oop’s i guess i said to much” suna hummed  
“do you guy’s want to say a little longer and after we are done we can go out?” 

I turned to look at kita who was holding a volleyball in his hand i was about to object when hana interrupted me “we would love to say and watch right ria” hana winked at me and dragged me over to where suna was standing and sat me down on the bench, suna eyes was following my body while hana was dragging me “yo suna come one” he looked up at see Aran yelling at him to come and practice “yeah stop staring at miss pretty and come play” atsumu smirked “shut the fuck up you asshole and mind your business” he throw his phone on the bench and my reflex caught it i stared at it the phone turned on and a message from a number that the contact name was ‘girlfriend’

‘well looks like he has a girlfriend’ i look at hana to she that she was pouting “well that's no fun he has a girlfriend well their is the captain and the twin’s oh! We can't forget about Aran” i started at hana while she had her thumb and forefinger on her chin with her lollipop in her mouth his phone vibrated again and it was another text from his girlfriend ‘girlfriend: hey baby are you coming over tonight i have a surprise for you’ I internally gagged and put his phone down ‘i don't want to read the rest o father bullshit’ from the Corner of my eye i saw suna looking at me with a smirk on his face


End file.
